Destiny's Daughter
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: Hey! I'm back after not being able to log in! Well the next chapter or two are up. They're in the nightclub and Heero and Nikki are happy. Now right there you know it can't last long. Because I am Rage Barton... er Rogue Angel Barton. Read!
1. Default Chapter

Destiny's Daughter  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Okay, I don't own Gundam Wing, but I will one day. Anywayz, this is a new fic. I've been turning it around in my head and then I started seriously talking to my friend Miaka, who is, if I put it mildly, obsessed with Heero Yuy, so this fic is for her. Pleaz don't kill me if this fic is bad, I'm not used to writing with an original character.   
  
  
R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R  
Heero pressed himself against the wall, his brows furrowing as he tried to concentrate.  
'Okay, I've shut off the alarm, and now I have to get those disks.'  
  
He sneaked from his spot and ran down the corridor. He smiled slightly and kicked open the door. He looked into the room and got suspicious when he saw all the guards outside knocked out.  
  
"What on earth...?"  
  
He looked inside and saw a girl with jet black shoulder-length hair typing furiously on the computer.  
  
"Come on, I'm running out of time!"  
  
She hit the computer with her fist and scowled. Heero couldn't help but smile slightly. The girl suddenly swung around to face Heero. He was shocked to see that the girl actually detected him. With a speed like lightning she pulled out a gun and aimed it at Heero. Heero gulped.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow, her dark brown eyes flashed at Heero with humor and suspicion floating in them.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Not fair, I asked you first."  
  
The girl cocked an eyebrow at Heero as Heero hit himself on the forehead due to his stupid answer.  
  
"Okay, that was lame. But I did ask you first, though that doesn't matter since we both seem to both want the same thing."  
  
The girl cocked her brow again and lowered the gun slightly.  
  
"How do you see that?"  
  
"Well, why else would you be flipping through the files of the main operation data?"  
  
The girl looked back at the page she was on and frowned.  
  
"You think you could do better?"  
  
"Well, you'll never know with that gun pointed at me."  
  
The girl didn't lower the gun but mentioned for him to approach the computer with her head. Heero's eyes glazed over as he glared at her slightly. He quickly set to work; his long and slender fingers flew across the keyboard as the girl besides him widened her eyes. Quickly he hacked into the system, downloaded the necessary information into two disks and smirked at her.  
  
"I guess that answers your question."  
  
The girl growled at him, her dark brown eyes twinkling. Heero merely smiled at how easily she was annoyed. Suddenly, a beeping went off. The girl looked at her beeper as Heero did the same.  
  
"SHIT!!!!!"  
  
They both yelled and looked at each other. Heero growled.  
  
"Let me guess, you sent off bombs?"  
  
The girl nodded, Heero cursed under his breath.  
  
"How much?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened as she ran down the hall. Heero cursed as he ran besides her.  
  
"A C-4."  
  
Heero looked at her and blinked.  
  
"So in... 15 seconds, three C-4s will blow this base to bits."  
  
The girl's eyebrows were knitted together as she began to sweat.  
  
"You plant two C-4s??!?!?!?!"  
  
"How was I suppose to know there was someone else working on this base?"  
  
"Great, I'm going to die before I get some!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero looked at the girl and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
"You're not very shy, and besides, that was...personal."  
  
The girl looked at him and glared.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! I'm dying and besides I'm not what you call reserved."  
  
Heero looked at her and shook his head. As the reached the exit, their beepers went off again.  
  
"5 seconds man."  
  
As they were a yard away from the base, Heero knew the bomb was about to detonate, he pushed the girl away and used his body to cover her from some of the bomb's power. Then all was dim as his world went black.  
  
  
  
'Pain, what could hurt this much? God, my body feels like it's on fire. It's too dark for me to see, but I'm blinded by the pain. Pain.'  
  
Heero blinked a few times to clear his vision but it stayed blurry. He squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain washed over him. He grabbed the closest thing, which was a thin wrist and squeezed the pain too much for him. He opened his eyes and looked to see the black hair girl looking back at him, her eyes slightly clouded with pain. He looked at the wrist he was holding to see it was bandaged. He let go and winced as his hand fell back to the bed.  
  
"Sorry bout that."  
  
The girl only looked at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Like shit."  
  
Heero tried to smile, but the pain was too much for him.  
  
"Do you want me to get some pain killers?"  
  
"Yeah...why not."  
  
The girl limped out of the room and returned later with a bottle. She opened the top with a bandaged hand. Heero looked at her hand, slightly worried.  
  
"I guess my cover didn't do much huh?"  
  
He looked into her eyes, to find that it was slightly cloudy from unfallen tears.  
  
"You took most of it."  
  
Heero reached up with a shaking hand and wiped away a small tear that fell from her slightly tanned face. He looked at the tear for a second and let it fall to the ground.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because, I'm sad for having you take the blast."  
  
Heero smiled.  
  
"That's what I'm trained to do. Take odds, take chances, only complete you mission...and it hasn't worked all that well."  
  
Heero smiled and looked at the girl.  
  
"Your name madam?"  
  
The girl smiled at him and blushed.  
  
"I'm Nikki."  
  
"Well, I'm..."  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero looked at the girl, shocked, suspicious and surprised that she knew his name.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Because I told her my Perfect Soldier."  
  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
Okay, finished.  
Miaka: YEAH!!!!!!!!!  
Rage: Calm down before you die on the set, and I don't want any mess to explain...or clean up.  
Miaka: Thanks for the fic.  
Rage: No problem, what are little annoying friends for?  
Miaka: Punching bags.  
Rage: Whatever, bye peepz, come back.  
Miaka: COME BACK OR ELSE!!!!! READ MY FIC!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rage ::sweatdrop:: This is what I have to work with?  
Miaka: What's that suppose to mean?  
Rage ::smiles innocently:: Nothing Miaka-sama.  
Miaka: Why does she always have use that?   
Rage: Do what?  
Miaka ::growls:: Nothing...  



	2. Sweet, Beautiful Angel

Destiny's Daughter 2  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Rage: So, you're actually back.  
Miaka: And why won't they be back?!?!  
Rage: Cuz it's the story of you.  
Miaka: What's that suppose to mean?!?!?!  
::Miaka tries to jump on Rage::  
Mimi: Miaka!!! Stop!!!  
Jade: Don't kill her, if you do, we'll be missing the goddess of Destruction.  
Rage: Thanx guys. Neywayz, while the girls are trying to stop Miaka from killing me, read the fic pleaz.  
  
  
^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^  
  
Heero looked past Nikki and stared at the man standing at the door. Heero's face reverted to that of the Perfect Soldier, his eyes cold and dead, his face showing no emotion. He sat up slightly and leaned on his right arm. His face didn't show the pain that was driving him crazy, but Nikki knew it was there. She took this moment to calmly stroke his arm, trying to calm him down. Heero looked at her, then glared at the man in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want Dr. J?"  
  
"I'm here to check on my two Perfect soldiers."  
  
Heero turned his shocked and surprised head towards the girl sitting next to him. Nikki squirmed under his glaze.  
  
"You're the other one?"  
  
Nikki nodded and looked away.   
  
"Go away."  
  
Dr. J looked at Heero without a flinch.  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!!"  
  
Heero grabbed the closest thing, a thick book and hurled it towards Dr. J. Doctor J quickly left and Heero collapsed on the bed, holding his left shoulder.  
  
"Shit that was a bad idea."  
  
Nikki looked at Heero and frowned. She removed his hand and quickly undid the wound. She clucked her tongue as she saw that the wound was reopened. She quickly entered another room and returned with a white box. She set it down and quickly went back to tending his wounds. She couldn't look him in the face because she couldn't stand the look of pure pain that must be in his eyes. Once she was done, she went out and put away the box. She then slowly limped into the room and sat on the side of Heero's bed.  
  
"So, you're the other one eh...?"  
  
Nikki nodded and looked into his eyes. His emotions were too hard to read. He struggled to sit up but he was too weak. Nikki looked at Heero and helped him up to a sitting position. Nikki looked Heero up and down. She started from his legs in the cover, to his heavily bandaged stomach, his chest roaming over his broken leg arm, his bandaged right arm, and then worked up his face. His somewhat broken jaw, the cuts that covered his face and the thick bandages around his head. All for what? For her.  
  
"Hey, don't cry."  
  
Heero wiped away a stray tear.  
  
"I hate it when you cry Miaka."  
  
Nikki looked into his shining blue eyes.  
  
"You remember?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
  
Flashback  
Chibi Heero slowly walked from the training room. His body, bloody and covered in bruises. He suddenly collapsed outside a door, losing too much blood and too tired to go on. Suddenly, the door opened revealing a five-year-old girl with jet-black hair and dark brown hair. Her black jeans, yellow boot, and gray shirt looking different from his usual green tank top and black spandex. She carefully looked him over and helped his into her room. She laid him on the bed and began to tend his wounds. After she was done, Heero smiled at the girl.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The girl smiled sweetly and nodded.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Nikki. What about you?"  
  
"I am Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Like wise."  
  
Heero looked out the window and sighed.  
  
"You wanna go outside?"  
  
Heero looked at the girl and nodded. He tried to get up but fell back. The girl looked at him and smiled She went over and helped him up. Heero blushed since he didn't usually come in such contact with other people.   
  
"Don't be scared Hee-chan. I won't hurt you, I'll never hurt you."  
  
Heero looked innocently into Nikki's eyes.  
  
"You promise Miaka?"  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
"I like that name, do you mind?"  
  
"No Hee-chan."  
  
The two walked into the open sunshine. Nikki and Heero laughed as they ran through the grass and flowers. Finally collapsing on the ground, tired out.  
  
"Hee-chan, how do you feel?"  
  
"I feel okay Miaka."  
  
Miaka smiled as she snuggled closer to Heero.  
  
"Promise to be my friend Hee-chan."  
  
Heero hugged the little girl.  
  
"Forever Miaka."  
  
The two soon feel asleep.  
  
End.  
  
Heero smiled at Nikki.  
  
"Course I do Miaka."  
  
Miaka smiled and hugged Heero.  
  
"It's good to see you again Hee-chan."  
  
"Yeah Miaka, it's been a while."  
  
Miaka watched as Heero's eyes started to droop.  
  
"Night my sweet angel Hee-chan."  
  
Heero smiled as he drifted to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miaka smiled down at her sweet Hee-chan. She smiled as he smiled in his sleep. She put her hand over his heart as she drank in the calm beat of his heart. It's been a while since she last saw him, and he had changed. He now towered above her at a good 6 ft. 5 in. His eyes, an even darker Prussian blue, so dark it looked almost violet. His hair was much longer than before, now almost reaching his nose. His shoulder was much broader, his wash board abs and well-toned and sculpted chest would make the best body builders jealous. No, he was no longer the young boy she once knew, he was a young man. A powerful and beautiful young man.   
  
  
She was pulled out of her trance when Heero suddenly started to toss in his sleep. His face no longer peaceful but set in a permanent scowl. His fist tight and his body were shaking. Nikki frowned as she began to run her hand through his hair. Heero did not settle down however.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero sat up, his body shaking, sweat running down his face, his eyes wide and terror filled his eyes. His knees curled up as he buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero turned to Miaka, and Miaka was shocked when she saw the tears running down his cheeks. She put her hand on his cheek and looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong Hee-chan?"  
  
"The memories, the innocents..."  
  
Heero looked at his hands as the tears poured form his eyes.  
  
"I've kill so many, I can't wash off the blood. I have the blood of millions on my hands. I'm just a cold, merciless assassin. A killer of innocence..."  
  
Miaka shook her head as she buried him in a hug, rocking his wounded body back and forth.  
  
"It's alright. No one blames you, shhh Hee-chan."  
  
She smiled sadly as he fell asleep in her arms.  
  
"You've changed for the better, but you've changed because of all the things you've seen. Your soul is burdened by things you should never of had to see. Your soul is burdened my Hee-chan. But you're still an angel, a light in our dark world. No, you're not the killer of dreams, but the savior of dreams, angel of the light."  
  
Miaka kissed Heero gently on the forehead and limped towards the door. She looked at the sleeping figure and smiled before closing the door.  
  
"My sweet, beautiful angel."  
  
  
  
^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^B ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^ ^R^  
Rage: I'm done!!!!!!!!! So Miaka, still wanna kill me?  
Miaka ::drooling over Heero:: No Rage.  
Rage: by the way, I don't own Gundam.   
Miaka: Heero!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rage: We better go, cuz Miaka's gonna start drooling.  
::looks at Miaka who's drooling over a poster of Heero::  
Rage: Bye, hope you enjoyed it.  
  
  
  



	3. Fly With Me

Destiny's Daughter 3  
By: Rage Barton  
  
I am on a rampage...er...not you Rampage.  
::White Bengel tiger nods and disappears.::  
Fanfiction.net still hasn't changed my address yet so now I cant go into my account. AND I CAN'T UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES SO I FEEL LIKE KILLING A LOT OF THINGS, ESPECIALLY LITTLE KITTIES THAT SABERSONIC GIVES ME!!!! BUT HE HASN'T GIVEN ME KITTIES FOR 3 DAYS AND NOW I WANNA KILL SOMETHING. And I don't own Gundam, which is another reason I wanna kill something.   
  
THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY WEIRD! REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
  
^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^  
Miaka poked her head into the room; she looked at the bed and saw that Heero was still asleep. She smiled as he turned to leave.  
  
"Miaka, not to sound like Duo, but I'm starving."  
  
She turned around to stare into the eyes of Heero Yuy. Miaka smiled and nodded. She walked out and came back with a tray full of food. She placed it in front of Heero and helped him up. She snorted when he started to engulf his food.  
  
"What? I'm starving!"  
  
"Well, being unconscious for half a month would explain it."  
  
She watched as Heero's face paled and he was trying his best to not spray the food all over her face. It didn't work and Miaka watched as the food flew onto her face.  
  
"HEERO YUY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero smiled weakly and then his paled some more.  
  
"Shit, the guys must think I'm dead."  
  
Heero fell back to the pillow and sighed.  
  
"I'm surprised Duo still didn't try to contact me."  
  
"Uh....well......er......."  
  
Heero glared at Miaka.  
  
"You didn't..."  
  
"Well he called your cell and I couldn't pick it up so I er....I eh...."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I threw it away."  
  
"You what?!?!?"  
  
Miaka could see that Heero was trying his best to control his temper. His blue eyes were so dark they were dark purple, almost black. His face was slightly twisted with anger.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They would trace the location of the call, and discover us."  
  
Heero was mad and glared at her.  
  
"Give me a computer or cell."  
  
Miaka shook her head, knowing that Heero would A) hate her, B) Kill her despite his current condition or C) refuse to talk to her, but he rarely talked anyhow.  
  
"Nope, I can't do that."  
  
Heero's glare was so strong that if Miaka weren't prepared for it she would run out and get him whatever he wanted. Heero buried his face in his hands. Miaka attempted to put her hand on his shoulder but Heero shrank away.  
  
"Go away Nikki, just go away."  
  
Nikki looked hurt as she stood up and walked out. Once outside, she leaned against the wall, knowing how hard Heero must be taking this whole thing. She took one last look at the door before walking away to take out some of her feelings out on a punching bag. Yes folks, poor punching bag indeed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miaka looked up at the clock. Her tank top and sweatpants were soaked from training for 9 hours straight. Her muscles were throbbing and begging her to stop. Her wounds were really bothering her. She walked out the gym, limping because of the strain she put on her left leg.  
  
"I think I went a little over board."  
  
She walked to her room and opened the door. Her room was decorated in a deep blue, from the walls, to the carpet, to the bed sheets, and to the lamps. She quickly stripped and walked into the bathroom, decorated in baby blue. She let the water run and slowly slipped into the baby blue bathtub.  
  
"God thank god to whoever invented bathtubs, bubble baths and hot water. She leaned over and opened a cabinet near the tub. Inside was a Sony stereo, hooked up to three floor loud speakers located around the room. She grabbed a CD and put it in. Two seconds later, the whole floor shook from the blast of the music.  
  
"May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Slim Shady please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here..."  
  
  
Miaka smiled slightly as she laid back in the tub. Letting the warm water wash over her tired body and let the bubbles tickle her nose. She closed her eyes and sighed as Heero came into her mind. He was mad at her for not telling the others, but she thought he would understand, being not only a soldier himself but THE Perfect soldier. However, she supposed it was wrong of her not to tell the other pilots Heero was at least okay. She knew how much they must be worrying, because she herself worried every time the news showed Heero doing something dangerous. Like when she practically fainted when she saw him self-destructing in Wing Gundam. 'Which reminds me, I have to have a little talk with him later.' She sighed again as she thought of when she woke up after the explosion. The next song slowly came on and she sang along as that memory resurfaced.   
  
So won't you fly with me   
I want to make you feel alright   
Alright with me   
Let me mend your broken wings   
And set you free girl   
It's alright   
Girl can't you see  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miaka groaned as another wave of pain hit her body. She shook her head and slowly opened her eyes. She felt a heavy weight pressing her down. She looked down and saw Heero shielding her body from the blast. She gasped as she saw the blood that poured from his body. Miaka gently lifted Heero off her and winced as Heero's hand touched the long gash on her left leg. She quickly checked his pulse, her fingers shaking, as she feared that Heero might be dead. She practically jumped for joy when she found a pulse, very weak but a pulse none the less. She quickly inspected his wounds; her brows furrowing beyond belief at the wounds on Heero's well toned body. She looked around to see the base completely flattened. She winced, as she looked at her wounds, minor compared to Heero's.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^End^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miaka sighed as she shut the water off to add more bubbles. She sighed as she continued singing along to the song and the memory.  
  
"Let me take you to a place   
that you've never seen   
never been on a dream.   
Where I can take away your love your pain   
Girl I'll promise that you'll never hurt again.   
And I can make you feel the world belongs to you   
you're the one all I need.   
And you know that it's true."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Nikki stood up and grabbed a small remote from her back pocket, praying to god that she didn't break it, again. She smiled as she saw the small black remote was still intact.  
  
"You can survive that blast but can't if I sit on you?!?!? Come on, I'm not that heavy!"  
  
She pressed the red shining button.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
AN: Shiny!!!! Shiny button yeah!  
Miaka: shut up.  
Rage: Meany.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook as a loud thud was heard. Nikki pressed another button and suddenly, before her was a Gundam. Silver wings like Wing zero custom's, blood red eyes, Shenlong and Zero's basic design, and deep blue. The forearms and lower legs were black while red and orange flames decorated the black areas. The chest held a blood red gem. Nikki jumped into the Gundam and then as carefully as possible, lifted Hero from the ground. The wings flexed as she turned on the blasters and the angelic wings flapped.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^End^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miaka closed her eyes and lowered herself more into the tub.  
  
"So won't you fly with me   
I want to make you feel alright   
Alright with me   
Let me mend your broken wings   
And set you free girl   
It's alright   
Girl can't you see."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miaka landed carefully and quickly jumped from the towering Gundam. She took Heero into her arms and carried her as best as she could into a nearby room. Soon, she was met by Dr J.  
  
"Good lord isn't that Heero?"  
  
Miaka simple nodded, hurrying to find some bandages and other supplies.  
  
"What did you do to him Nikki?"  
  
Nikki glared at the old man. Her eyes cold although anger blazed in her dark brown eyes.  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
Doctor J took that as a hint and walked away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miaka sighed again at the memory and continued with the song.  
  
"Let me turn your night to day   
Let me be the one to bring in the sun   
I know it must be hard for you to see things clear   
But baby you've got nothin to fear, oh no   
Together we can touch the moon and kiss the sky   
Make you feel how I fell when I look in your eyes oh yeah.  
  
So won't you fly with me   
I want to make you feel alright   
Alright with me   
Let me mend your broken wings   
And set you free girl   
It's alright   
Girl can't you see."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Nikki blushed as she took off Heero battered jeans. She glazed at his body, despite the bruises and blood, his body was perfect. Nikki blushed as the thought came to mind and quickly set to work bandaging him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miaka listened to the song before singing along to it again.  
  
"All I need in my life   
Is you at my side girl   
Let me be the one   
To hold you close   
Your hand in mine girl   
And together we'll fly."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
After she had finished bandaging him, Nikki brought some water and a towel. She quickly started to clean the dry blood from his body. When she reached his face, she carefully caressed it for a minute before gulping when she saw his blood tangled hair.  
^^^^^^^^^^End^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So won't you fly with me   
I want to make you feel alright   
Alright with me   
Let me mend your broken wings   
And set you free girl   
It's alright   
Girl can't you see.  
  
So won't you fly with me   
I want to make you feel alright   
Alright with me   
Let me mend your broken wings   
And set you free girl   
It's alright   
Girl can't you see."  
  
^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^  
Nikki sighed as she softly touched Heero's face. She had been by his bedside for 3 days straight without any sleep. She was really worried since his condition hadn't improved much, despite what Dr. J had said about Heero healing. She yawned as her sight blurred. She shook her head to clear it, but minutes later, when Dr. J poked his head into the room; Nikki was lying on Heero's chest, sleeping calmly while being soothed by his steady heartbeat. A smile that rarely appeared now graced her face, as she dreamed wonderful things that she hadn't for a long time.  
^^^^^^^^^^^End^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miaka smiled as she finished off the song.  
  
"So won't you fly with me   
I want to make you feel alright   
Alright with me   
Let me mend your broken wings   
And set you free girl   
It's alright   
Girl can't you see.  
  
So won't you fly with me   
I want to make you feel alright   
Alright with me   
Let me mend your broken wings   
And set you free girl   
It's alright   
Girl can't you see."  
  
Miaka smiled as the bath and the gentle music relaxed her body. She frowned as she saw the bubbles were disappearing. She stepped out, her raven hair dripping slightly and wrapped a fluffy dark blue towel around herself. She shut off the stereo and walked out the bathroom.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Done, well, what do you think? It wasn't really rushed, though I did finish it in 2 hours, so only rushed at all. Why two hours though it seems short? Simple, do any of you know how annoying it is to keep going back to another document to copy and paste? And then choose the right font?!?!? Well, that's why. And I don't own "Fly With Me" by 98 degrees and I'm just using Eminem's The Real Slim Shady. Thanx to all those who was so kind to give me reviews! Thanx to Jade Maxwell, Jade YUY Maxwell, er.....I'm sensing tension. Jade, back off, no pain in this you understand.  
  
Jade (Yuy): B....bu...b...but...  
Rage: No buts...  
Anywayz, thanx to Jade Maxwell, Jade Yuy Maxwell, Anime Princess, AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!, Fauve, call me Fred Flinstone and Ryo0oki. And AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!, I have no idea what your review is about... And Ryo0oki, I'm sorry but I don't get get "Can anyone say Mary Sue?" cuz well, I admit, I'm a little dense sometimes.   
  
Well, thanks for reviewing. Ja ne!  



	4. For One Moment

Destiny's Daughter 4  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Thanks to all those who took there precious time to review my fic. ::Sniff sniff:: I'm....I'm so speechless! Okay, now that that's done, welcome to another exciting chapter. I'm too tired to do much, I seem to have developed the disease that all authors fear, the deadly writer's block. Dun dun dun! God, I'm thinking of other people's fics, which I am dying to find out what happens...ahem ahem, accepting the Beast by the talented Nausicaa, Missing by A Mile by the genius Black Rose, and other stuff my brain seems to have fogotten. So, I look upon this blank page with the upmost fear. Now, back to Rage's regular style of speech.  
  
Sup peepz? This is my little fic, and well I don't own Gundam. I'm trying to, but my current saving amount up to, ::blush:: 20 bucks. I think I need at least 100 to start bidding, n well, with my current speed of 5 dollars a month, since I can't help but sped a lot of money, that will take, :pulls out calculator:: er...i can do this...ta da! Another year and 3 months. ANOTHER YEAR AND THREE MONTHS?!?!? ::faints::  
  
  
  
^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^^R^  
Miaka looked at the door. She found it strange that she was standing in front of Heero's room. The second she came from the wonderful bubble bath, her first thought was to apologize and allow him to call or send an email to his friends. And yet, now she stands out here, frozen to the spot and scared to death of seeing her best friend.  
  
"You are pathetic Nikki. Come on."  
  
She raised her hand to the door, about to knock when nervousness gripped her and she ended up flying back to her room is neck breaking speed. She ran into her room and closed the door. Looking around, she sighed and collapsed on her bed. She picked up a dark blue pillow and covered her head.  
  
"Nikki, you are pathetic. You can't even apologize to your best friend. I mean, you've destroyed thousands of mobile suits, blew up hundreds of bases, gone through 13 years of training, been hurt more times then I can count, pilot one of the most deadly machines in the world, AND I CAN'T SAY SORRY?!?!?!??!?!"  
  
She groaned as she forced herself to get up.  
  
"You can do this."  
  
Her feet carried her slowly to Heero's door again.  
  
"Just go in there and say, Heero, I'm sorry. You can call your friends if you want."  
  
She paused and headed back to her room. She suddenly paused.  
  
"Sup Heero? I hope you feel better cuz today is your lucky day! I'm letting you contact your friends!"  
  
Miaka quickly ran back towards Heero's room.  
  
"NO! THAT'S SO DUMB!"  
  
She headed back to her room when she paused.  
  
"Heero your my best friend, so I'll let you contact your friends! Yea, that's it!"  
  
She ran towards his room again only to freeze.......AGAIN.  
  
"What if he doesn't wanna be my best friend?!??!?!? What if I say that and he thinks I'm an idiot?"  
  
She ran towards her room again.  
  
"Heero, the reason that I couldn't let you conact your friends is because I'm part of the gundam organization where Dr. J and I are dedicated to save the world from the forces of evil and all those things. And therefore they do not know of my exsistence and that I am here since no one is to know of Destiny's Fate and I, which forms the team that has been kicking the asses of veil and saving you guys. We keep it a secret because we know it would be a blow to your extremely big egos. That's the one!"  
  
She ran towards Heero's room again. (AN: I was watching Charlie's angels, the part where Alex (Lucy Lu) must tell her bf that she's part of Charlie's organization. I tried the best I could!)  
  
She froze in front of the door again. She looked at the huge oak door and just stood there. As she finally picked up her feet to walk away, the door suddenly swung open to reveal...Dr. J!   
  
"Hello Nikki."  
  
Nikki only stood there and glare at the poor guy.   
  
"Uh...bye Nikki."  
  
Dr. J quickly walked away from the short, but very explosive girl. Nikki sighed and walked in. She saw Heero lying on the bed, his piercing blue eyes boring into her own. She looked away, blown away by the intensity of thos orbs.  
  
"I....eh....Heero...."  
  
"Miaka... look at me."  
  
Miaka reluctantly riased her own dark brown eyes to meet Heero's fathomless pools of Prussian blue. The second she met his eyes, she lost herself. All she could do was to stand there, while his wild blue eyes relaxed her soul. His eyes saw the very depth of her soul and they were strangely comforting. They held the one thing that no other eyes had ever held, he understood. He understood why she was fighting, why she had to do certain things, why she was who she was. She saw a yearning, perhaps not for her but someone. Someone who could forgive him, someone that could just understand him without him having to explain, someone to love him, for him, not the so call hero of the world.  
  
"I wish I could be that someone..."  
  
Miaka gasped as she realized she had said that out loud. Heero continued to stare into her eyes.  
  
He couldn't look away. Her eyes held him to that sopt. It felt as if all his anger, all his pain disappeared the second they made eye contact. He drowned in her eyes. He suddenly felt at peace, like everything was right in the world, that there was to be no more pain. As long as he stared into those beautiful pools of brown, everything in the world was right. He felt in those eyes, he could tell all his secrets, his soul was bare, and yet she did not flinch away. She knew all he had been through and yet she did not look at him in disgust. He knew she understood him, as he did her. He knew she wanted someone, someone to hold her close at night, someone that can understand all that she has been through, someone that loves her...all of her.  
  
"I wish I could be that someone..."  
  
Heero suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her speak. And yet, he kept staring into her eyes, not wanting to loss that feeling he got when he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
He looked into her eyes. Miaka felt as she if would drown again. She looked away because she needed to apologize. When she broke their eye contact, Heero frowned slightly.  
  
"Heero...I came to say..."  
  
"Miaka I want to tell you something..."  
  
Miaka and Heero blushed when they realized they spoke at once.   
  
"You first!" Both shouted.  
  
"No you!" They both frowned as they realized that speaking together was getting them no where fast. Heero sighed.  
  
"At the same time?"  
  
Miaka nodded. Both of them took a deep breath.  
  
"What I want to say is that I'm sorry."  
  
Miaka's and Heero's head whipped up as they both heard what the other wanted to say. They caught each other's eyes and felt that same drowning feeling again. Heero smiled.  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry I was so tough and rough. I was just worried that my friends would be panicing and it's not everyday that I found out I had been out for half a month."  
  
Miaka shook her head. She unconsciously took a step toward.  
  
"No Heero, I should be apologizing. I know how worried they must be. And well, I'm sorry for only thinking about keeping the location a secret. I didn't mean to."  
  
They both smiled as Miaka sat down by the side of Heero's bed. Heero smiled as he leaned toward.  
  
"You never apologize."  
  
Miaka leaned froward.  
  
"Well I am now."  
  
Heero leaned forward again slightly.  
  
"That's a first."  
  
Miaka did the same.  
  
"There is always room for firsts."  
  
There faces were now only inches apart. Miaka bent toward slightly as did Heero. Soon, they were so colse Heero hear Miaka's breathing as Miaka could feel his breath on her face. A few more centimeters and they could taste each other's lips on theirs. Their pulses storming, the secret yearning flaming in their hearts. So close...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HELLO YOU TWO."  
  
The door slammed open. The two quickly moved apart as they saw Dr. J standing in the doorway. His jaw practically dropped at the sight. He quicly ran out the room. Miaka stood up and looked around.  
  
"Sorry, I.....eh...um....I got carried away."  
  
Miaka quickly bent down and kissed Heero on right cheek before running out so fast she must of broken the speed barrier. As he watched her quickly disappearing back, he slowly lifted his hand to his cheek. The second Miaka's lips touched his cheek, Heero could of sworn that he could have metlted. The feel of her tender and soft lips on his cheek could drive him insane. That one brief kiss awoke feelings that he had buried in his training. His senses were now clearer, as all he could think of was her tender lips that left such a mark on his cheek.  
  
"Miaka..."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
Miaka pushed herself against her door as she panted. Her eyes wide as she slowly sank to the floor. She didn't believe she was so close in kissing him. God, those lips looked as if they were carved by the devil himself as they tempted any women to kiss. His eyes drowning her. She put her hand on her lips. His skin felt so soft under her lips. His cheek smooth and soft under her lips. His skin tanned slightly and tender. God, she could kiss that skin all day. What she wouldn't give to kiss his beautiful lips. She noticed how his lips quirked only slightly when he gave her that cute smirk. Only staring at his lips made her knees go weak. 'God,' she though, 'how it would feel to have his full and wonderful lips on mine. His toned and well-chiseled body press against mine. His lips praising my very skin. His body forcing mine down as my body melt into his beautiful body. His kisses praising me and we would join...'  
  
Miaka suddenly sat up as she threw herself into the bathroom. She threw herself into the shower and turned on the cold water at full blast.  
  
'Oh my god, I did not just think that. How could I?!?!? I can't believe......oh lord."  
  
The freezing water washed over her as it slightly lowered her temperature.   
  
"Damn you Yuy for doing this."  
  
The cold water did little good as she found herself wondering back to that brief moment when she kissed him, when everything in the world seemed right and perfect. That one second when he could drown in him, that one second when she could pretend that...  
  
"I was his..."  
  
...the one second when the impossible would happen. That one brief moment when she could pretend that she was his, that he wanted her, that he found that someone in her...that one moment where she could pretend...  
  
"That he loves me."  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Well, there you go, finished with this. When I was writing this, I was listening to Whitney Houson, her music filled my mind. I like this chapter, I do!!! I should listen to Whitney Houston more often I think. Please tell me what you think, even if you don't like it. After all, I am only a kid, seriously I am only a kid. And well, I want to improve.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING. THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!  



	5. A Special Place

Destiny's Daughter 5  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Hiya peepz!!!!!! I'm so totally jumping off the walls at the fact that I got reviews!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!! Well, I don't own Gundam. Me tired, can't think of anything else to say...  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Miaka's vision was blurry as she raised her head. Her long jet-black bangs blocked her vision. She growled as she spotted the source of her awaking and glared at the alarm clock, hoping that shutting it off did not include getting up since it was on the other side of the room.  
  
"Who the hell put that damn alarm clock there? Oh right, I did, damn."  
  
She searched frantically under her pillow and smiled when she found it. She pulled out a gun and laughed like a maniac while shooting at the alarm clock.  
  
"DIE YOU EVIL PIECE OF CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She looked at the huge hole in her wall and rolled out of bed. She grabbed anything from her closet and walked into the bathroom.  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Dr. J looked up as Miaka skipped into the kitchen.  
  
'Oh how nice she's skipping.....SHE'S WHAT?!??!?!'  
  
"Nikki.....why are you skipping?"  
  
"Because I'm happy and it's a BEAUTIFUL DAY!!!!!!"  
  
"Er....we're underground."  
  
"Well I eh...I think it's beautiful!"  
  
Dr. J looked at her before shaking his head and sighing. She put a plate of bacon, milk, coffee, French toast, cereal, pancakes and bagels onto a tray.  
  
"You're eating that much?"  
  
"No! I feel like eating with Heero today, do you mind if I get him to the turf?"  
  
Dr. J shook his head as Miaka carried the tray and left the room.  
  
"That girl will be the death of me one day."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miaka peered into Heero's room and saw that he was sleeping like a baby.  
  
'Well, that's going to change.'  
  
She slowly walked to the foot of his bed and smiled as he turned to face her in his sleep.  
  
"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She watched as Heero bolted up and looked around the room.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
"Waking you up of course."  
  
"Couldn't you of found a better way."  
  
"Not really."  
  
Heero looked at Miaka, whose smile was blinding him.  
  
"What's so important?"  
  
"Can you get out of bed?"  
  
Heero frowned and then looked at Miaka, thinking that she was mocking him. He slowly made it off the bed, but then lost his balance and slammed towards the floor. Miaka caught him and had a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Perhaps I should get you a wheelchair."  
  
Heero opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He caught the look of pleading and concern in Miaka's eyes. He had to admit; he didn't feel up to the challenge.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Miaka smiled slightly at him and settled him on the bed. She quickly ran out of the room. Heero smiled at her excitement, from what he knows, she rarely gets that excited. A second later, she returned with a wheelchair. Heero stared at the wheelchair and shook his head. He pulled a tank top over his head and some sweatpants. Miaka walked over to him and carefully placed him in the wheelchair. At that point, Heero wanted to kill himself because he felt so useless. He was surprised when Miaka bent down so she could whisper into his ear. He felt her hot breath on her ear.  
  
"Thank you Heero. I know you hate to do this kind of thing that makes you feel weak. Don't worry, I won't tell."  
  
Heero looked up at the smiling girl and nodded. He sat back as she pushed him down the halls of the underground base. She stopped in front of a huge metal door.  
  
"What's in there?"  
  
"Close your eyes cuz it's a surprise."  
  
Heero complied and heard the hissing opening of the doors. He felt the wheelchair move and hear Miaka's footsteps.  
  
"Open your eyes!"  
  
Heero opened his eyes and felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop to the floor. What he saw totally surprised him. The room was not metal, as all the others were, at least not from what he could tell. The walls were covered in beautiful vines and climbing flowers. In the middle of the huge room was a big white gazebo, with small flowers clinging to it. Surrounding it was a variety of pink, yellow, red, and white roses, morning glory, lilies, tulips, lilacs, sunflowers, tulips, violets, and every other kind of flower imaginable. Then, the flowers that circle the gazebo eventually stop, and the rest is green grass. The ceiling, instead of the metal top Heero see, its glass and the sunlight poured in.   
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Heero looked at Miaka, who was acting as if his opinion could make her, or break her.  
  
"Yeah! But how.....who..."  
  
Miaka blushed slightly.  
  
"During my training, I was slowly becoming inhuman. I needed something, something to get away to."  
  
Heero saw the look of pain and sadness in Miaka's eyes and studied her face. Her face was emotionless but her eyes held it all. She sat down on the steps of the gazebo and looked upward, through the glass.  
  
"I needed something, anything to keep my humanity. So I asked Dr. J if I could create this place. He said yes and so I started. That was about 8 years ago, after I met you."  
  
Heero that knew she was thinking about the last time they saw each other. Miaka suddenly stood up.  
  
"Come on! Let's eat breakfast, get in the gazebo."  
  
Heero wobbled over to the gazebo and saw that there was a small table loaded with food. He smiled as he sat next to Miaka.   
  
"Here comes the next part of the surprise."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow as Miaka pulled out a small control. She smiled mischievously and pushed the button. Heero gasped as he looked out the gazebo and saw the glass opening up. Not only that, but the entire floor was moving upwards. In a matter of minutes, Heero could see the outside. He gasped again as he looked at the view. To his back was a dense green forest. But in front of him was the most beautiful waterfall he had ever seen. The rocks were about 20 feet upward and crystal clear water splashed downward. It collected in a big pool of light green water. The dense forest behind him, was lush with life and beauty. Vines cling to the tall green trees that towered over him. Beautiful flowers grew at the edge of the forest. The grass was green and short. A bird flew over the gazebo as Heero listened to the calm and steady splashing of the water as it hit the bottom. He could only stare at the scenery.  
  
"I take it that you like the place?"  
  
Heero looked back into Miaka's face. She was smiling slightly as her eyes were dancing with joy.  
  
"This...this is the most amazing thing I have ever seen."  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
"You created all of this?"  
  
"Well, only the room. I selected this place because it's secluded and peaceful. I thought it would be fun to have the room rise up to such a magical place."  
  
Heero looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You did a great job!"  
  
Miaka smiled and blushed. Heero's stomach growled and he blushed deep crimson. Miaka laughed.  
  
"Let's eat then."  
  
Heero nodded happily and the two began to eat everything on the table.  
  
  
~6 bagels, 4 plates of pancakes, 2 plates of bacon, 3 plates of French toast and 2 bowls of cereal later...  
  
"I'm stuffed."  
  
Heero nodded at Miaka and slowly got up. Miaka walked to his side and helped him to the outside. He smiled as Heero pouted and plopped down on the glass. She sat next to him as he stared into the pool of water.  
  
"This place is so peaceful."  
  
"Yeah, it is isn't it."  
  
Heero looked at her when he detected the hint of sadness in it. Her eyes were far-off, not really concentrating on the scene before her. Her eyes glittered with sadness and pain.  
  
"Do you come here a lot?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Here, I can forget all my worries, all the pain, all that I've been through. There's no one here, so I can be me, no one will judge me if I get everything come out. I don't have to have a front or mask on here; I can just sit here and let all the sorrow and pain melt away. I don't have to be the Perfect soldier here; I can be someone I haven't been in a long time. I can be the soft Nikki I once was. I can be vulnerable, and no one will take advantage of that, no one will yell at me because I'm showing emotion, no one to betray my trust. I don't have to hide, I don't have to pretend, I don't have to be emotionless just because I'm told, or because I am that way because of my past and what have happened to me. I can let everything go... everything. And for a minute, I can pretend I'm a normal girl, that can show everything, that I have no pain, no sorrow, no training. I can get away from the real world, the real me. And then, I can truly at peace."  
  
Heero looked at Miaka as a tear escaped her eyes and ran down her check. Heero took Miaka's chin into his hands and wiped the tear away. He looked her straight into her eyes and smiled. He brought her head down and then kissed her lightly on the forehead.   
  
"Heero..."  
  
Heero looked deep into Miaka's eyes and found himself drowning. Miaka felt the pull of his eyes. They were silent as the waterfall splashing in the distance. Then slowly, Heero's arm wrapped itself around Miaka's waist. Miaka looked up at him as Heero smiled. And then all that could be heard was the waterfall, as Heero and Miaka embraced each other. Each enjoying the peace of this place, each was enjoying the other's company. Each, letting everything go, as they drew strength from one another, the strength to face their demons, and their sorrows.  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Well, I'm done, ::sigh:: I was really racking my brain for something hot. As I was talking to Dark Deity, she asked if I really described Miaka. And well, I thought that with the waterfall and the surrounds, I would do a little something. I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Please review. It's very rare that I truly love something I wrote after I've read it over, and this is do like it. PLEASE REVIEW!  



	6. An Interesting Day

Destiny's Daughter 6  
By: Rage Barton  
  
Hey, thanks to all those who've reviewed. I'm not getting as much but I'm not quitting. Anyways, I don't own Gundam. Now if you excuse me, I have to once again fill the role of unofficial jester of the house, which means, making a fool out of myself. Well, enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miaka quickly opened her eyes and bolted up. She looked around and found herself lying next to Heero on the grass. Looking at the sky, she guessed it was about nine or ten o'clock at night. She smiled as she remembered their afternoon. The wind blew as Miaka felt herself shiver. Unconsciously, she moved more towards Heero. She felt her cheeks burn as she glazed at his face. His face was calm and peaceful; a small smile set upon his lips. Miaka smiled more as she brushed away a lock of the wild chocolate hair that never seemed to obey any commands. A gust of wind blew by as Heero unknowingly pulled Miaka close to his body. All Miaka could do was...blush her head off. She gently nudged Heero. Heero's only response was a snore. Miaka giggled as Heero's eyes warily opened.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You snore!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
Heero wrinkled his nose as Miaka sat up.  
  
"Come on Porky, time to go back."  
  
Heero only pouted as he carefully sat up. Miaka helped him carefully to the gazebo as she pulled out the remote control. In a matter or seconds, they were once again underground. Heero walked shakily to the wheelchair as Miaka yawned.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
Miaka only nodded as she pushed Heero out of her little greenhouse. She stopped outside Dr. J's lab as she poked her head inside. Dr. J immediately stared at her.  
  
"Where have you been for the past 10 hours?"  
  
"Er.....out enjoying the scenery?"  
  
"You know that you should be resting, especially after that little 'beat the heck out of the punching bag to ease my anger for 9 hours' bit you pulled two days ago. Even after all your training, it appears as if you still haven't learned that when you're stitches re-open and you're body is throbbing from pain, it means 'STOP!'"  
  
Nikki glared at the man and silently told him to keep his giant mouth shut. Heero stared at Nikki, his gaze unusually vacant.  
  
"What does he mean by that? Especially the re-opened stitches part."  
  
Miaka continued to glare at Dr. J. She quickly walked out of the lab and walked to her room. She could hear Heero's wheels following her. She walked into her room and didn't bother to shut the door. She knew if she did, Heero would either bust in, or keep knocking until she gave up. Heero quickly wheeled into her room as Miaka shed her dark blue jean jacket. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and turned around to face Heero.  
  
"Stay here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because unless you want me to think you're a perv, don't follow me into the bathroom."  
  
Heero blushed slightly as Nikki slammed the bathroom door. She quickly stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over her still very sore body. She smiled evilly as she decided to stay in there for a while, to wear Heero's patience out. But then again she knew he was just as stubborn as she was. Deciding to stay on his good mood, she stepped out and dried herself with another one of her fluffy blue towels. She frowned as she realized she had to redress her wounds.  
  
"Well, so much for a short wait."  
  
  
  
Heero wheeled around the room, fascinated by the fact that he was in her room right at this minute. He looked around, noting that dark blue was probably her favorite color. She looked down at her dark blue carpet and felt the soft carpet under his touch. He yawned as he noted the Metallica poster in the corner of her room.  
  
'Great, I got another Duo on my hands. However, I think I like it.'  
  
Heero smiled slightly at the bathroom door. Resisting another yawn, he crawled onto Miaka's bed.  
  
"I'll just lie down for a while."  
  
He calmly inhaled Miaka's scent on her pillow. Her scent and the smell of flowers invaded his mind. He felt his mind go blank, not another thought, just the picture of Miaka today as she snuggled against his chest this afternoon.   
  
"Do I feel something for her?"  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miaka growled as she felt the pain go up her leg. She was annoyed as she gazed down at the long and deep gash on her left leg. She quickly patched it up before changing. Looking down at her dark blue pajama pants and the baggy long sleeved black shirt she wore to prevent Heero from seeing her wounds, she opened the door. The sight before her made her giggle. The Perfect Soldier was tangled up in her dark blue silk sheets. One hand under his head and the other covering his face. He just looked so cute like that.  
  
"Well, there goes our little talk."  
  
Miaka sat by the side of her bed and stroked his hair. Yawning, she slid into the bed besides Heero and smiled. Heero unconsciously wrapped his muscular arms around Miaka's waist. With a smile, Nikki drifted off into a calm and peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
  
Heero yawned as he felt something warm and soft in his arms. His eyes popped open as he gazed into the face of Nikki. A smile played on his lips as Miaka pressed her body closer to his. He lifted his right hand carefully so he doesn't wake the angel in his arms. He carefully brushed aside a jet-black bang as her eyelid fluttered. After making sure she did not awaken, Heero gently lifted her shirt and gazed at her bandaged stomach. She frowned as Heero pressed his hand gently on her stomach. His brows furrowed as he lifted her shirtsleeve up and saw the bandages that covered her entire left arm. He accidentally pushed down hard as Miaka's eyes snapped open. Grabbing her gun, she aimed it at point blank range at Heero's head. Heero flinched as Miaka glared at him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Yuy?"  
  
"Checking your wounds."  
  
Miaka wrinkled her nose as she put the gun away. She took off her shirt so Heero could look at her. Heero saw her stomach; right shoulder and entire left arm were bandaged. Miaka then pulled the shirt over her body again and looked at Heero.  
  
"Don't worry, they look worse than they really are."  
  
Heero nodded and got off the bed. He braced himself on the wall and yawned.  
  
"Oh yeah, Heero, you can call your friends."  
  
Heero felt his jaw hit the floor as he looked at Miaka.  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
Miaka only nodded. Heero grinned and looked at Miaka.  
  
"Where might the phone be?"  
  
Miaka pulled herself out of bed as she opened the door. Taking Heero's arm, she led him down the corridor to Dr. J's lab. On the table was a vidphone. Heero walked over and dialed the number for Lady Une's office.  
  
"Lady Une he-HEERO?!?!?!?!"  
  
Heero laughed at her reaction as the usual calm Lady Une was freaking out on the other end.  
  
"HEERO?!?!?!?!?! DID YOU SAY THAT LADY?!?!?!"  
  
Lady's face was pushed out of the way as Duo showed up.  
  
"OH MY GOD IN HEAVEN ABOVE IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MAXWELL?????"  
  
Soon Duo's face was replaced by Wufei's as Heero smiled. Upon seeing Heero's face, Wufei grew pale and then a crash was heard. Quatre's voice came over the phone.  
  
"WUFEI ARE YOU OKAY?"  
  
Heero saw Quatre bending to the floor as he looked at the vidphone.  
  
"HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey Quatre."  
  
The whole room was in a frenzy. Duo was running around like a chicken that just lost his head, Wufei was out cold, Quatre was helping Wufei, Lady Une was taking aspirin, while Trowa's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hello Heero."  
  
Heero smiled at Trowa while Trowa smiled back.  
  
"Hey Trowa."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm..."  
  
Heero pulled Miaka to the screen.   
  
"Where are we Mia?"  
  
Miaka's face was that of the Perfect Soldier. Not a single emotion was in her eyes. They were cold and dead. Her voice was monotonous and flat.  
  
"We're on Colony L-2."  
  
Duo came onto the screen.  
  
"Who's the babe Heero?"  
  
Upon hearing "babe" Heero knew there was going to be trouble. Miaka's face suddenly turned dark as her eyes filled with brown fire.  
  
"Maxwell, don't you dare call me that again or I will kill you."  
  
Duo stared at Miaka before looking at Heero.  
  
"Where'd you find her and who is she?"  
  
"She's my friend, Nikki. She found me actually, at the base."  
  
"Why she so cold?"  
  
"She's just like me."  
  
Duo only nodded while Quatre's beaming face appeared on the screen. His eyes showed relief, surprise, and joy.  
  
"When you coming back Heero?"  
  
"When Nikki say I can."  
  
"Who's Nikki?"  
  
Heero pointed at Nikki, who was casually leaning against the wall behind him. Upon hearing Quatre's question, Nikki looked up and nodded her greeting towards Quatre. Quatre smiled back.  
  
"Is she holding you prisoner?"  
  
"No Quatre, I was wounded when I destroyed the base. She's just keeping me until all my wounds heal."  
  
"Then when can we expect you back?"  
  
Miaka walked besides Heero and smiled at Heero.  
  
"If I was mean, I would say until he stops snoring, but, I'll only say in another week or so."  
  
Heero smiled and Miaka.  
  
"You heard her."  
  
Quatre smiled at the two before looking around the room.  
  
"Anything else Heero? Because, you caught us at a REALLY REALLY REALLY bad time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We just discovered another group of rebels in South America."  
  
Heero's brows furrowed as he nodded.  
  
"I'll call you guys later then."  
  
"Goodbye Heero. Take care."  
  
Heero only nodded before shutting off the connection. He looked at Miaka, who was standing over some weaponry by the other wall.  
  
"What's the deal with this new group?"  
  
"They call themselves the Eternal Dragons. They started their activity a little over a year ago. My sources only picked up on them about two months ago. They have groups all over the world, hoping to combine all their forces. Their belief is that peace can only be achieved with an iron fist, with a dictator. Their weaponry is impressive, several hundred mobile suits, as well as over two million bomb and guns."  
  
"Why have you not reported this to the Preventers?"   
  
"I was hoping to stamp out the most dangerous threats before taking an action such as informing you guys."  
  
"Then I suppose you gotta train me."  
  
Miaka looked over her shoulder at the Perfect Soldier.  
  
"You're still wounded."  
  
"Like Dr. J said I'm almost 70 percent healed."  
  
"Training at this stage will only further put strain on your body. You need to be healed more before you can put more strain on it. It is foolish to train and damage your body more simply because your patience is wearing thin. The first lesson you learned was that in order to win, your body is the most important thing. If you destroy that, then all other missions are irrelevant. The second lesson, discipline is the most important thing to a soldier. Got it?"  
  
Heero nodded as he felt his anger rising within him. Miaka neared the door.  
  
"Don't even think you can train without me knowing. You might be the Perfect Soldier, but so am I. And remember, you are on my territory."  
  
Miaka walked out the room before could put in another word. He looked at the metal desk and punched it with all his might, the one inch thick metal broke as a gapping hole appeared in the table. Pieces of metal cut into Heero skin as blood began to run freely.  
  
"However the third lesson is be always prepare for your opponent, never be caught by surprise."  
  
Heero walked out of the room and headed for his room.   
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miaka knew how stubborn Heero was so she decided to head for the gym. There was no way he would dare train if she were in there. She made a stop at her room. Changing into baggy gray sweatpants and a loose football jersey. Looking at the gym, she quickly got onto a treadmill and decided to have a short run.  
  
  
  
  
TEN MILES LATER......  
  
"God, I think I just broke a sweat."  
  
Rolling her eyes at her own lame attempt for a joke, she stopped the treadmill as she looked around the room. She dropped to the floor and began her routine pushups.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
Heero groaned slightly as he finished the three hundredth sit-up. He grabbed his stomach slightly as he felt a wave of pain washing over him. As much as hate to admit it, Miaka was right.  
  
"God I hate it when she's right."  
  
  
[Jade and Rage pops up. "Don't we all Heero? Don't we all. We know we do."]  
  
  
Heero sat up and looked at his sweat-drenched shirt. At least he was getting a workout. Of course now instead of everytime he walked he felt a wave of pain, it was everytime he moved. Shutting his eyes at the pain that was beginning to eat away at him, he wobbled his way to the wheelchair. He knew that Miaka was in the gym and decided to see how she was fairing.  
  
He wheeled himself through the long corridors and stopped before a massive door. It was a good ten feet tall made of the strongest red wood. Twin Chinese dragons met on the top of the door, their jaws open and white fire poured from their mouths, clashing in the middle. Their bodies curved upward as their tails 3were intertwined at the bottom. In the middle of the door was a fierce tiger. Its face snarling as its yellow eyes burned with fury and danger. Its sharp claw extended, as it appeared to leap towards you. You could feel as if any second, the tiger will tear from its wooden bonds and devour you whole. In each of the four corners were large crabs. Their claws opened and directed at the fearsome tiger in the middle. Filling up the space between were vines, some had beautiful flowers, others blossomed with small leaves, and the rests were adorned with sharp thorns. Heero shook his head as he cleared the meaning of the symbols. As he looked closer, he noticed the Yin and Yang symbol in the tiger's opened mouth. He smiled at Dr. J's knowledge of certain things and pushed the door open softly. He saw the Nikki was in meditation and quietly wheeled himself in, shutting the grand door behind him.  
  
  
He looked at Nikki's face, calm and serene. He settled himself into the shadows, not wanting to disrupt the dangerous soldier, even though he knew that Nikki had already felt his presence. He only smiled as she suddenly leaps into the air.   
  
He watched as she unleashed a set of furious kicks, some could easily render a person unconscious, while others could well break a person's leg. He then watched as she launched into a well-coordinated combination of flips, kicks and punches. He noted that her style was a combination of karate, judo, tae kwon do, yoga and kendo. Her moves were graceful as move after move she easily combined ballad with eastern and western forms of martial arts. She was a well-oiled machine, easily capable of beating even the most studied and toughest opponents. He smiled as she propelled herself into the air and unleashed a barrage of flying kicks.  
  
'He trained her good, real good.'  
He couldn't help but frown at that thought. It wasn't as if he was jealous, okay, maybe a little. But what was troubling him was that she saw as much as he did when it came to pain and the troubles of the world. He couldn't deny it any longer; she wasn't the same little girl that had helped him all those years ago.  
  
He watched as she dropped down to her stomach, roll slightly to the left and then use her hands to propel herself into the air, tuck her legs in, and then kick them out, a move that could send her opponent flying through the air. As she dropped into a crouching position, she stood up and glanced at Heero. Frowning slightly, she grabbed her towel and wiped some sweat for her face.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from the gym since you weren't going to train."  
  
"Please, I want to live until my next birthday, I don't think I'll do something suicidal such as disobey your orders."  
  
Nikki felt her lip quirk as Heero gave her one of his cute smirks.  
  
"Well then what were you thinking when you were doing all those sit-ups in your room?"  
  
Heero smiled sheepishly and looked at her.  
  
"I have to train somehow. Even though my muscles are working great after a month's worth of nonuse, I still need training before I can get back to how I was before, and with this enemy as strong as you say, I need to be better than before."  
  
Heero watched as her brows furrowed and he caught the battle that was raging within her eyes.  
  
"You'll be with your friends in a week, you can easily ask them to train you, I don't see why you can't wait a week and ask for me to train you."  
  
"What? Not coming with me?"  
  
"Why should I Heero? It's not as if I'm their friend. I have no reason to go with you."  
  
"But I thought you were going to help us with the Eternal Dragons."  
  
Nikki raised a well-curved brow as she studied him intently. His Prussian blue eyes begging for her to come with him. They held such intensity that she found herself drowning again. She didn't know what to do, should she go and face the other pilots, or live in solitude again. She sighed as Heero unleashed the only thing that she feared the puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
Heero grinned from ear to ear as Miaka muttered under her breath. She sat down on the mat as Heero joined her. He took her small hand in his own callused one. Nikki blushed under his touch. Heero then used his left hand to catch her chin. He made her face him as he gently carcasses her face. He used the back of his fingers as he ran his fingers up and down her face. Miaka could only stare into his eyes as he smiled. He slowly moved towards her and she closed her eyes. He carefully kissed her eyelids as they fluttered open.  
  
"They will love you, as much as I do."  
  
Nikki blushed a fiery red as he smiled at her discomfort. She looked away as she tightened herself into a tiny ball.  
  
"They won't like me."  
  
"Yes, they will."  
  
"No, I've seen the way people look at me. They look at me as if I'm just another byproduct of war. As if the only thing I'm capable of it killing."  
  
"They won't see you like that. They'll see what a funny and beautiful woman you are. I mean, you got through to me, an that, is very hard."  
  
Miaka looked at Heero; her eyes for once showed her vulnerability. She didn't have those masks anymore, sitting there, like a small child. Heero smiled at the fact that she could be how she really was with him. Just like how he was with her. He took her hand in his was he stood up. She stood up also and leaned slightly into his chest. He smiled down at her as his stubborn bangs hung down in front of his face. His right hand took her left as brought them up to his heart. His left hand rested gently on her waist. Miaka's right hand rested on his cheek. HE nuzzled her hand as he smiled. She gently brought his face down as she stood on her tiptoes. Their lips brushed against each other as they both shared a sweet and soft kiss. As they pulled away, Nikki had a dreamy expression on his face as Heero looked at Miaka. The only way to describe it was, no matter how corny it was; the only way of putting it was that he saw fireworks.   
  
"Wow."  
  
Heero smiled at Miaka as she said that. He chuckled as she smiled sheepishly. She broke out of his embrace as she headed for the door. Heero only stood there confused as he watched her walk out of the gym.  
  
"Why'd you run?"  
  
  
  
  
Nikki ran into her room and collapsed into her bed. She didn't know why she had run away like that. It wasn't as if she froze or anything. She shook her head as she walked to her laptop. She activated it and opened a file. Her brows furrowed as she saw the reason that she ran away. Just then her communicator rang. She knew Dr. J. wanted her as she walked out the door.   
  
"I can't have him."  
  
Miaka took one more glance at the file and shut the door.  
  
The camera moves around to show that the file was actually a picture. It was Heero, standing under a willow tree in the night. Moonlight lighted his handsome features. But that wasn't why she walked away. It was that Heero wasn't alone, he was holding someone, kissing someone. And that someone was none other than the one and only.......   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena Peacecraft.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiya folks! Thanks for reading! I bet you didn't expect that! Okay, maybe some of you did. But I mean, I didn't expect that, I just......made it up as I went along. Newayz, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Well, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



	7. A Really Short Chapter about nothing at ...

Destiny's Daughter 7  
By: Rage Barton  
  
  
Sup people? Welcome to my little ficcy! Well, let's get the show on the road. I don't own Gundam if any of you didn't know that already. Now if you excuse me, I'll be beating up Jade's little brother Kenny while you read this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nikki walked into the lab where Dr. J was working on another one of his experiments.  
  
"What is it J?"  
  
"You will be working with the Gundam pilots in order to protect Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Miaka blinked, and blinked, and blinked.  
  
"::blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink:: No."  
  
"NO?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah, no."  
  
"You have to. The Eternal Dragons are coming after her. And well, in order for peace to remain, we need to keep her alive. Do not, I repeat, do not let your feelings get in the way! Because without you, there might be another war!"  
  
"One person can not possibly make that much difference!"  
  
"Then what about Heero?!?!"  
  
"Well he will still be there to guard his princess! I'm not needed."  
  
"Of course you're needed! I didn't train you to be an idiot!"  
  
Miaka looked away as the picture of Heero and Relena was burned into her mind. She can never have him. But she did have a mission. And she felt something for Heero, and she would do anything to make sure he's happy, even if it meant protecting Relena.  
  
"Very well. Mission: accepted."  
  
Nikki walked out of the room. Dr. J looked at her retreating figure.  
  
"Do not worry Nikki, the twin dragons will combine and form the perfect harmony of fate and destiny, even if the two of you don't know it just yet. Destiny will rear its head in time, have patience."  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Miaka walked out of the room and towards Heero's room. She had to tell him the "good" news. She opened the door and looked inside. No one was there. She decided to check the bathroom, she opened the door and at that moment, Heero stepped out from the shower.  
  
Miaka looked at him, her eyes widened.  
  
Miaka: ::Blink blink::  
  
Heero watched as Miaka turned a red magna. She blinked again and looked down, and then back to his face. She blinked again.  
  
Then, she ran out the room as fast as she could.  
  
Heero looked at the trail of smoke left by Miaka. He blinked a couple of times.  
  
"What the hell just happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Milliardo looked at his sister. It was about 10 at night and yet she was still working. She sighed as he looked at the dark circle under her eyes; the aquamarine eyes had lost their life and happiness. She was now so pale and skinny.   
  
"Damn it Heero."  
  
Milliardo walked up to her desk and waited for her to notice him. Ever since he left, she hadn't been herself.  
  
"Relena."  
  
Relena suddenly looked up.  
  
"Milliardo, what are you doing home so early?"  
  
"It's already ten little sister."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yes, now, go to bed."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"That's it. You need your rest Relena. You can't go on like this, yo9ur getting yourself sick. Now, go to bed."  
  
Relena smiled weakly and stood up. Her vidphone suddenly began to ring. She opened the channel to look at the smiling face of Lady Une.  
  
"Hello Lady Une."  
  
"Relena! Good news."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Heero's alive!"  
  
Relena froze as a grin escaped.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes it is. I saw him with my own two eyes!"  
  
"That's great! But, if he's alive, where is he?"  
  
"He was wounded."  
  
"IS it serious?"  
  
"No, from what I know, an old friend of his was helping him. He should return by next week."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Sorry Relena, but I have other matters to attend to."  
  
"That's okay, thank you for telling me. Good bye."  
  
"You're welcome Relena. Have a nice day."  
  
Lady Une hung up as Relena jumped around the room.  
  
"He's alive!"  
  
Milliardo smiled as he watched his sister's eyes dance with happiness and joy.  
  
"You didn't let me down Heero."  
  
  
  
  
**************************************  
Heero came out of his room, don't worry, he's only wearing a towel. He looked around the corridors, trying to find Miaka. He figured she'd be in her room so he quickly ran towards her room. He tried the doorknob but it was locked.  
  
"Miaka! Miaka open up!"  
  
He slammed the door but no one answered.  
  
"Nikki I know you're in there!"  
  
The room was still as silent was deafening.  
  
"Open up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A door creaked open slightly as Heero pushed open the room slightly. Miaka sat on her bed, her head lowered and her bangs blocking Heero from seeing her face. Her white silk blouse slightly ruffed as they came before her black jeans. She looked bashfully into Heero's stormy Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Look Heero, I'm sorry, I was just worried about where you were. I guess er....I forgot to knock."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Heero watched as a blush escaped onto Miaka's tanned skin.  
  
"You're cute when you blush."  
  
Miaka blushed even worse and Heero looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Of course, you know how much I want you."  
  
"I've wanted you for so long too Miaka."  
  
"Come to me. Let's get busy. You know you want to do it Heero! You've wanted it for so long! But you never got a chance. Face it, we can do it now. Let's fulfill both our wildest dreams. Let's PLAY POOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes baby, let's get busy."  
  
Heero blink a couple of time and looked at her.  
  
"Is that what we were talking about? Playing pool?"  
  
"Of course, what did you think I was talking about?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. Anyways, why did you burst into my room like that?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I have a mission."  
  
Heero felt the color drain from his face as he began to get scared and nervous.  
  
"Is....is it dangerous?"  
  
Nikki smiled at Heero and shook her head.  
  
"My mission is to protect Peacecraft with you and the other boys."  
  
"Peacecraft? You mean Relena?"  
  
Nikki's eyes narrowed at the name and nodded. Heero beamed at Nikki and looked at her with joy dancing in his eyes.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"What's wrong Miaka?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"That's so great. You can meet my friends."  
  
"Hee-chan, you do realize you're still only wearing a towel right?"  
  
Heero blushed and then ran out of her room. Miaka giggle and looked at the picture on her laptop.   
  
"Maybe I don't have a chance to be your lover, but I will take the chance to be your friend. Aishiteru Hee-chan."  
  
Miaka smiled sadly at the picture and shut off the laptop.  
  
  
  
Perhaps the mission won't be as bad as she thought........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Okay, that was mad short. But well, I couldn't rack my little brain for more. It's just the beginning of the very weird introduction of Miaka to the others. Beware, in the next chapter, Miaka will meet the other boys she will meet Relena. Gee.....that'll be boring!  
  
AND I'M NOT A PERV!!! I CAN'T DO A LEMON YET! I'M TOO YOUNG! And what about the giberjaber Dr. J was talking about? And what was with the door? Yes there is a meaning behind it. And Miaka admitted she loves Heero/ I mean, you can barely get her to admit she's wrong...er...nevermind. And what is up with the Relena factor? Actually, i really don't know. Thanks for reading! Ja ne!  



	8. Miaka-Godzilla VS. Relena-Dragon!

~*~Destiny's Daughter~*~  
By: Rage Barton  
  
  
Rage: Hello and welcome back to the Rage Barton Show. Today, we have a very special guest, the great Miaka herself. And yes, I am only saying great because she has a gun to my head. ::CLICK:: Now there goes the safety.  
  
Miaka: Say your prayers Barton. ::Turns gun on audience:: Now read, and keep in mind, she doesn't own Gundam.  
  
Rage: Mommy!  
  
  
  
  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$   
  
Heero looked around the cabin of the plane. His own duffel was in the back, along with Miaka's three bags. How the female Perfect Soldier can pack so much is beyond him. All he brought was a few changes of clothing and other bare essentials.  
  
"Well you're not a women Heero, unless you're hiding something from me."  
  
He smiled as Miaka plopped down on the seat besides him.  
  
"What took you so long? It took you almost an hour to freshen up. I thought you were the Perfect Soldier."  
  
"Well I am, but only because I'm the Perfect Soldier doesn't mean I have to look bad, spandex boy."  
  
Heero snorted indignantly and Miaka smiled at him.  
  
"We'll be landing in a few Mia."  
  
"Okay, great."  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The Gundam boys, minus Heero, stood on the runway of the airport. They had been waiting for the plane for nearly half an hour. Quatre was reading his book. Trowa was sipping tea; Wufei was sharpening his katana while Duo was jumping around, exciting in seeing Heero. Duo wrapped his arm around Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"Say Quatre, do you think Heero will bring that babe that was with him the other day?"  
  
Quatre only shrugged as Duo went to Wufei to annoy him. Suddenly, a plane appeared in the distance.  
  
"It's Heero guys! Come on! Trowa, Quatre, Wufei! It's him!"  
  
They watched as the plane came speeding down the runway.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Heero stepped out of the plane and walked into the sunlight. The Preventers had been kind enough to provide a plane for them. HE watched as the other guys came speeding towards him. As his feet reached the floor, Duo knocked the air out of him as he enveloped Heero in a bear hug.   
  
"HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey Duo!"  
  
Duo let go as Quatre pulled Heero into a tight hug.  
  
"Thank god you're okay!"  
  
"Nice to see you too Quatre!"  
  
Quatre stepped aside as Trowa stepped toward. A small grin appeared on both Trowa and Heero's face as Heero held out his hand. Trowa grabbed it, and then pulled Heero in for a hug.  
  
"Glad to have you back Heero."  
  
"Thanks Trowa."  
  
Wufei nodded at Heero and shook Heero's hand.  
  
"In one piece I see Yuy."  
  
"Well, it'll take more that to take out the Perfect Soldier."  
  
Heero smiled slightly, as did Wufei.  
  
"What are you doing here onna?"  
  
Heero turned around to see Miaka slowly making her way down the latter. Her dark blue duffel hanging casually over her shoulder.  
  
"Damn you look hot."  
  
Heero watched as Miaka glared at poor Duo. But he had to admit, she did look good. Looking casual and yet unaware of her beauty, she was dressed in olive colored cargo pants, black spaghetti strap tank, and her usual dark blue jean jacket. Heero smiled as her brows furrowed at Wufei's comment. For a minute, her eyes flashed slightly with uncertainty and perhaps some fear.  
  
"That's my friend Chang."  
  
Wufei backed away slightly when he saw the fire burning in Heero's eyes.  
  
"Babe you are hot!"  
  
Heero turned around to see Miaka holding her Falcon X5 (I made it up, cuz I'm CLUELESS!) at point blank range to Duo's forehead.  
  
"Do. Not. Call. Me. Babe."  
  
Heero chuckled as Miaka flashed him a small smile. Duo stumbled away and smiled. Heero walked back to her and stopped in front of her.  
  
"Act like you do around me."  
  
Her eyes saddened for a minute before she looked at him.  
  
"I can't."  
  
Heero cupped her cheek with his left hand and smiled at her.  
  
"Of course you can. Now come on."  
  
Heero grabbed Nikki's hand and pulled her towards the other guys. Heero smiled as he saw Trowa and Duo, each with one of Miaka's duffels. Duo's eyes lit up when he saw the small smile on Miaka's face.  
  
"Guys, this is my old friend, Nikki."  
  
The guys smiled back at her, except Wufei who was muttering something about weak women.  
  
"Miaka, the one with the long braid who called you a babe is Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo grinned from ear to ear and winked at Nikki. Nikki giggled slightly and smiled back.  
  
"The innocent looking one with the blonde hair is Quatre R. Winner."  
  
Quatre smiled and bowed slightly to Nikki. Nikki smiled back and curtseyed slightly.  
  
"The one with the gravity defying bangings would be Trowa Barton."  
  
Trowa nodded at Miaka and smiled ever so slightly. Miaka replied with a short nod.  
  
"And the sexist pig that called you an onna is Wufei Chang."  
  
Wufei only nodded with a look of disguise in his eyes. Miaka only gave him a frosty glare and walked right past him. Duo walked up to her and fell in step.  
  
"I think we'll get along just fine."  
  
Nikki looked over and caught the mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I think we just might."  
  
Duo laughed and grabbed Miaka's hand and pulled her towards his car.  
  
Heero watched in the back, talking to Quatre. For some reason, he felt a pang of something. HE became slightly angered by the small blush that escaped onto Nikki's cheeks. He let out a small growl.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Everyone climbed out of the long black limo that Quatre had used to pick them up. Duo jumped around, excited to hit the swimming pool in the Peacecraft mansion. Quatre laughed at Duo as he tripped over the first of the many stairs leading to the door. Trowa smiled as he grabbed two of Miaka's duffels.  
  
"What do you have in here Nikki? Bricks?"  
  
Nikki turned to smile at Trowa before grabbing her duffel and skipping ahead of him.  
  
"No, I don't think so, unless I packed that stone dragon that I love so much!"  
  
Trowa glared at her slightly and then shook his head. He smiled at her humor and gave her a look. She blushed slightly. The party of six made their way up the long stairs leading to the huge white palace. Wufei smirked as he rang the bell. Almost immediately, Pagan answered the door.  
  
"Master Heero! How good to see you well!"  
  
The old man pulled Heero into a hug as the others smirked. Heero blushed ever so slightly and walked through the door.  
  
"Miss Relena, master Milliardo and Ms Noin are waiting for you in the living room."  
  
Heero took Nikki's hand and took her towards the living room.  
  
"Heero it's you, you're-who the hell is the bitch?"  
  
Relena glared at their intertwined hands. Miaka let go and sized up the competition. Yup, it was usual valley girl picture, blond hair, greenish-blue eyes, slim figure, about 5' 2", and dressed in a cute baby blue skirt, pink tank and 2 inch heels.  
  
"Excuse me but you're the only bitch I see here, bitch."  
  
Relena's eyes burned a bright blue and glared at Miaka. Miaka stepped three feet away from Relena, the two facing each other.  
  
  
  
Quatre gulped as he felt the evil and dark vibes rolling off the two of them. Duo grabbed some popcorn, smiling in anticipation of a good catfight. Trowa's eyes widened ever so slightly and backed away. Zechs muttered something about just redoing the living room. Heero gulped and walked to a couch, flipped it over and hid. Wufei muttered something about weak women and justice. Noin looked at the two and shook her head muttering something about them being out of control. Heero poked his head from behind the couch and looked at everyone.  
  
  
"Er....I suggest you guys run for cover."  
  
Duo nodded and sat down next to Heero, making sure to be able to see the good cat fight. Noin sighed and headed for the phone to call their decorator. Trowa blinked a few times and hide behind a nearby desk. Zechs rolled his eyes and stood where he was. Quatre gulped and jumped for cover under the grand piano. Wufei stood where he was, muttering about how women can't hurt him.  
  
  
"Well you idiot, Heero is my guy. You better back away before something happens."  
  
"Yeah? Well BLONDE, I wanna see just what you have."  
  
"You're gonna wish you never said that freak."  
  
  
At this point, Nikki's eyes burned with black fire. Relena's was a deep, unnerving blue. They were both in the classic anime mad face-off style. Miaka glared as she slapped Relena nice and hard. Relena retaliated with a punch to Miaka's stomach.  
  
"Oh yeah that really hurt....NOT!"  
  
  
Miaka grabbed the nearest book and hurled it at Relena. Relena caught the plant to her left and threw it at Miaka.  
  
  
Zechs watched in horror as his newly decorated bookshelf was dismantled by Miaka and hurled at his sister. Duo laughed all the way, enjoying this wonderful catfight and his popcorn. Heero let out a small "Eep!" as the piano chair hurled by Relena sailed over his head.  
  
Miaka became furious and grabbed the piano, which Quatre was currently hiding behind. Miaka grabbed it and threw it at Relena, Relena dodged while the ten thousand-dollar piano sailed through the air and took out part of the grand marble staircase.  
  
"That was my only cover from this insanity!"  
  
Before Quatre could react, a huge pot of plant thrown by Relena sailed through the air, hit him in the face, and caused him to fly out the window and into the rose bushes.  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Trowa looked over to his left where Quatre had sailed out of and paled. HE gulped and stepped further behind the desk.  
  
  
Wufei stood there while objects flew through the air.  
  
"You women are weak."  
  
Before Wufei knew what hit him, he was sailing through the air. Apparently, Relena and Miaka had decided to throw something at him. Relena threw a stone statue, while Miaka socked him good. Wufei landed in a lump behind the couch next to Duo. Duo looked at him and shuffled over to him.  
  
"Wu-man? Wu-man? You okay?"  
  
Duo gasped as Wufei opened his eyes in the usual anime knocked out way and grabbed his collar. Wufei pulled himself up slightly and looked at Duo and in a high squeaky voice said,  
  
"But mommy, I don't wanna go to school today. I wanna stay home and watch you work."  
  
Duo tried prying Wufei's hand off but Wufei just latched on harder.  
  
"Mommy please! I'll be a good boy! I won't go around kissing those girls anymore."  
  
Duo looked at him and froze. He then burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, and holding his sides. Meanwhile, Wufei fell unconscious.   
  
  
Heero watched from next to Duo and shook his head. He thought there was going to be tension between the two but this is ridiculous. They were killing each other, and everyone around them. He watched as a cow flew over his head and land on Trowa. How the hell a cow got in there was a complete mystery. HE watched with amusement, despite himself, as Trowa's hand reached from beneath the huge mammal and pulled his head out.   
  
  
Heero could only shake his head as he watched the chaos continue. Books were everywhere. Shattered pieces of pottery littered the floor. Soil and plants were everywhere. He then watched as Zechs tried in vain to calm the two women down. All the response he received is the sensation of being thrown through the air heading for the kitchen. He winced as he heard the sound of pots, breaking plates, and an unnerving scream.  
  
Duo meanwhile continued to munch happily on his popcorn, until......  
  
"I'M OUT OF POPCORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Heero smirked as his friend rushed towards the kitchen to get more. Unfortunately, five feet away from the door, a flying TV knocked him to the wall.  
  
  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Heero looked for signs of the girls stopping. However, they only continued to hurl things at each other. HE sighed and looked at the two. Miaka felt his gaze on her back and turned to looked at him. H gave her a reprimanding glare as Relena, knocking her unconscious threw her against the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero carefully walked over to her, careful not to destroy anything else. He saw a vase was still intact and picked it up. He thanked god it was safe, until the vase fell apart in his hands. HE sighed and walked over to Miaka. HE frowned at the bruises on her arms and the long gash on her forehead. Picking her up gently, he walked upstairs to a spare room. He put her on the bed and began treating her wounds carefully.  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Quatre shook his head as he felt pain go up his butt. He stood up painfully and looked at his behind. He winced as he carefully pulled out one of many rose thorns attached to his butt. HE limped carefully into the house, trying to find medical attention. 'Boy,' he thought as he opened the door, 'I'm going to have problems sitting this week.'  
  
  
His eyes widened as he saw the mess that was once the beautiful living room of the Sank Kingdom Palace. He saw a cow in the middle of the room, behind a desk.  
  
"What the heck is a cow doing in here?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Quatre! HELP ME!"  
  
  
Quatre's jaw dropped when he saw Trowa's head poking out from the cow's belly. He ran over and tried to pull the cow off. Unfortunately, he didn't get a good grip and ended up flying on the floor, hurting his cute behind even more. [^- ~]  
  
  
  
The cow spotted the plants littering the floor and stood up. Quatre crawled over to Trowa and watched as his friend tried to unflatten himself. Trowa looked up at Quatre.  
  
"I don't think I like milk anymore."  
  
  
  
"Ouchy!"  
  
The two watched as Duo pushed the TV from the wall. Duo slowly got up and rubbed his poor muscles.  
  
"I like TV but, I don't think I like getting slammed into the wall by them."  
  
Quatre and Trowa laughed as Duo surveyed the room.  
  
"Man, never mess with the two of them."  
  
  
Everyone nodded as they heard a groan. Duo limped over to Wufei as Wufei picked himself up. His left eye was swollen shut. Duo laughed at Wufei.  
  
"Yo Wu-man! I didn't know you went around kissing girls when you were younger!!!!"  
  
Wufei turned red, from a combination of anger and blushing.  
  
"What are you talking about Maxwell?"  
  
"You were latching onto me and called me mom and said you wouldn't go around kissing arms if I let you stay home."  
  
"That explains it. You look so much like a woman that I mistake you for one."  
  
Duo frowned as they heard the kitchen swing open. They looked as the former Lightning Count walked into the room. His usual neat hair was all over the place.   
  
"I feel like I've been hit by a truck."  
  
"No, it's much worse, you were hit by two females rivaling for a mate."  
  
Zechs glared at Wufei.  
  
"Don't call my sister that."  
  
  
Wufei shrugged as they overturned the couch and sat down.  
  
"Where's my sis?"  
  
Trowa pointed to an unconscious figure on the floor.  
  
"I guess fighting with Miaka is a challenge."  
  
Zechs nodded. With the way that girl hits, no wonder she's another Perfect Soldier."  
  
The boys nodded while Duo voiced the question on all their minds.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
The rest of them looked around.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero laid Miaka down on the dark blue cover. Everything in this room was like his own room, everything in dark blue. He blushed as he took of her dark blue jean jacket and the black tank top. He cleaned all her old wounds and dressed the new ones. No wounds except that long gash on her forehead and several bruises. He had a feeling that Relena was in a worse situation, she didn't have Miaka's training.  
  
"That was not a very welcoming greeting."  
  
He smiled ever so slightly as her eyelids fluttered. She opened her left eye while her right was swollen shut.  
  
"Well who told you to start that?"  
  
  
"Well she was making fun of me. And I had to defend myself."  
  
He shook his head as Miaka grabbed some clothes from her bag and changed. She quickly changed into a new white long sleeve shirt and a puffy black vest.  
  
"So this is the Peacecraft Palace? Well, I'm not impressed."  
  
Heero chuckled as Miaka plopped on the bed and looked around her room. She noted it was in her favorite color, blue. A 14 inch TV sat on a TV stand. A stereo was inside a self. Miaka walked over to the windows and crawled out. Finding tat there was a section to stand, almost like a balcony. She looked as Heero stood next to her, smiling at her while looking at the awesome view of the ocean.  
  
"Nice isn't it."  
  
"Just beautiful"  
  
"I built this a while ago, I was bored and well, it's our little secret."  
  
Miaka smiled as she looked at the sun, which was slowly setting.  
  
"I think I made a mistake in coming here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They don't seem to like me much."  
  
"Are you kidding? The guys are crazy about you, well... maybe except Wufei."  
  
"I don't give a crap's ass about Wufei."  
  
Heero slowly took hold of her hand and forced her to face him.  
  
"They like you. Just trust me, they will."  
  
Miaka nodded and looked away, blushing. Heero smiled as he looked at the sunset. He blushed ever so slight as he slipped an arm around Miaka's thin waist. He smiled at her as Miaka smiled back. She leaned into his chest.  
  
'I was right, I don't think this mission will be so bad after all.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rage: I'm done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jade: No you're not done, you have many more chapters to write.  
Rage: What do you care if I have many more to right.  
Jade: I dunno.  
Rage: Too bad the other ending didn't come right.  
Jade: well, you had to move it if you wanted it to be longer.  
Rage: Good point, the other ending is to die for.  
Jade: Oh yes. Don't worry, you'll read it later.  
Rage: Well, Jade, deliver your message.  
  
::Jade pulls out gun and turns to audience::  
  
J: Review, or die!  
Rage: Now there's a good pet.  
  
::Jade turns gun on Rage::  
  
Rage:: Eep!!!!!!!!!  



	9. Pool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~Destiny's Daughter~*~*~*~  
By: Rage Barton  
  
  
Hello! I know, last chapter was very VeRy VERY deranged. But I can't help it. Nywayz, enjoy, and I don't own Gundam......::sniff sniff:: I want my mommy!  
  
::ChibiJade pops up::  
  
ChibiJade: Aren't you my mommy?  
Rage: Yeah I am lil one but, why don't you go play Trowa.  
ChibiJade: Daddy!  
  
::Trowa pops up, takes ChibiJade, winks at Rage, and pops out.::  
  
Rage: Okay okay, quit looking at me like that. Okay, to explain myself, not that I need to, I adopted ChibiJade and all the Chibi Gundam pilots, cept for Trowa who, ::blush:: adopted them with me...er.....enjoy! Buh bye! Go away and read.  
  
::ChibiDuo pops up on Rage's shoulder::  
  
ChibiDuo:: Mommy, I'm hungry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miaka's eyelids fluttered as she blinked the sleepiness away. She looked around and saw the sunlight poking in through the windows. She looked at her clock and saw that it was already noon. The dinner last night tired her out. It was........less than....well, sane.   
  
In the middle of the dinner, Duo had decided to launch some peas at Wufei. Wufei ducked and hit Trowa in the face with the mash potatoes while he was aiming for Duo. Soon after that, a huge food fight got underway. Everyone was covered from head to toes at the end in mash potatoes, soup, vegetables, chicken, punch and other foods.   
  
Noin blew a casket, she was less than pleased with the mess that was once the Peacecraft Palace's dining room. It had taken Miaka five showers to get herself clean. By then, it was around midnight and she collapsed onto her bed exhausted.  
  
  
  
Miaka walked into the kitchen to see Duo inhaling food, Quatre drinking tea, Wufei reading the newspaper, and Trowa eating. Quatre smiled as she entered.  
  
"Morning Ms. Nikki. The breakfast is in the pan."  
  
"Good morning Quatre, and just Nikki. And thanks for saving me breakfast."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
  
Miaka grabbed some French toast, milk, cereal and bacon. She sat herself down next to Duo and began eating while reading the International news section of the newspaper. Duo finished and left the dishes in the silk. By now, Heero, Zechs, Noin and Ms. Blonde had entered the room. Heero and Noin smiled at Nikki while Zechs nodded and Relena just glared. Miaka rolled her eyes and went back to eating and reading the newspaper.  
  
"Let's go to the pool!"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Duo, who was jumping up and down. Miaka blushed slightly and looked around.  
  
  
"I don't have my bathing suit."  
  
Noin smiled.  
  
"I'm sure between me and Relena, we'll find a swim suit that'll fit!"  
  
Miaka blushed and looked around the room. She sighed and then nodded while Duo continued to make catcalls.  
  
"Shut up Duo."  
  
  
Everyone turned to see Heero glaring at Duo. Duo gulped and ran upstairs. Noin grabbed Miaka by the hand and dragged her upstairs.  
  
"I have the perfect outfit for you!"  
  
  
Everyone began to disappear to their rooms. Only Relena and Heero were left in the living room. Heero leaned back into the couch, relaxing and glad to be with his friends.  
  
  
  
"Heero I've missed you."  
  
Heero looked up to see Relena walking to him. Her smile seductive and her eyes dancing with mischief. Heero steeled himself against her charms. He knew what Relena Peacecraft was like, only all too well.   
  
"Come on Heero."  
  
Heero only glared as she settled herself on his lap. Her eyes filled with lust as she ran her hand through his hair. Her right hand ran down his chest as she opened the buttons to his dark blue button down shirt. She smiled before crushing her lips to his.  
  
"Hee....."  
  
  
Heero pushed Relena off of him as he looked at Miaka, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"Miaka..."  
  
  
"Duo needs to talk to you."  
  
  
Heero frowned as she reverted back to monotone and walked out. Despite her cold and uncaring mask, Heero saw the hurt in her eyes. He quickly stood up and walked towards the door, hoping to chase after her.   
  
  
"Heero don't."  
  
  
He watched as Relena hugged him and tried once again to kiss him. Heero told her to let go as Duo walked into the kitchen.  
  
  
"Woah go Heero! Only back one day and already making up for lost time eh?"  
  
Duo winked at the two while Relena smiled broadly. Heero pushed her away and glared.  
  
"I'm tired of your games Relena."  
  
  
Heero walked out as Relena smiled. She noted Duo had already made his exit. Relena's eyes turned that unnerving blue and looked out the window.  
  
  
"Really Heero? I'm just beginning to have fun."  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero walked up to Miaka's door and knocked on the door. He got no response. He sighed and walked to his room, changing into his bathing suit.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero watched at the deep end of the pool as Duo pushed Wufei in. Wufei yelled something about injustice and began chasing Duo around with his katana. Zechs and Trowa were playing Marco Polo with Quatre. Relena was throwing Heero seductive looks from the other side of the pool. No matter what, he had to admit, she looked good in her one piece pink suit.  
  
  
"May I have your attention please! I repeat, may I have your attention please!"  
  
  
Everyone looked to see Noin standing in the doorway with a one piece black suit.   
  
  
"Will the real Slim Shady please stand up? I repeat, will the real Slim shady please stand up!"  
  
  
Everyone at this point sweatdropped and fell face first into the pool. Noin only giggled and then cleared her throat.  
  
  
"Presenting, Ms. Nikki....er.......just Ms Nikki cuz I don't know her last name!"  
  
  
Everyone once again fell into the pool. Heero's eyes widened as Miaka stepped out. Her bangs fell in front of her face while it gently touched her bare shoulder. Her face was slightly flushed and it gave her a sense of innocence. She looked beautiful in a black bikini. The strap of her top was very thin. IT showed off all her curves. A small wrap, tied on the left side covered the bottom on her bikini. Her brown eyes were shining softly in the sunlight.  
  
  
Heero~  
Damn, she is beautiful. Wait...I'm her best friend. But damn just look at her, how can I resist? Cuz she's your friend. Must resist..............I can for now, but for how long? ~  
  
  
Heero looked up as Miaka jumped into the water. Sending water everywhere. Once she surfaced, her hair was wet and it glittered in the sun. She was laughing. Heero shook his head once he heard her beautiful laughter.  
  
~Not very long it seems.....~  
  
  
  
  
Duo~  
Oh my lord, she is a goddess. If I thought she looked cute when she was in casual wear and baggy clothes, god she looks hot now. ~  
  
  
  
  
Trowa~  
God I can feel like I'm in the presence of an angel. He looks great. And her laughter is like music softly floating in the air. She is one of a kind. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched Miaka dunk Duo into the pool. Yes this girl was special, a real tenshi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre~  
I can't believe it! This girl has guts! She just dunked Duo into the pool. She's not what I thought she was, I expected her to be completely like Heero, but she's not. Like him, she has that playful side and she also looks so innocent. I can't help but smile at her antics. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka laughed as she watched Wufei chase Duo around. She had pushed Duo into Wufei and now Wufei thinks Duo is to blame. She laughed even harder as Wufei slipped on the banana peel Duo dropped and flew into the pool. This is turning out to be fun.  
  
  
  
Heero watched Miaka as she laughed. He slowly swam over to her, ignoring the glare that Trowa was giving him. Why Trowa was glaring, he didn't have a clue. He stopped right behind her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
As she turned around and saw him, her mask was that of the Perfect Soldier. Heero felt his heart sink as he looked into those emotionless eyes. He gulped, talking to a person with emotions was hard enough, but when she's the Perfect soldier and showing no emotions at all, it was even harder.  
  
  
"Um...Nikki...."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
Heero gulped. He felt relief flood over him once he saw that her black eye wasn't as bad as before. He gulped when she continued to glare at him. He bent down slightly and cupped her face in his hand. Miaka's glare stopped and her eyes were flowing with confusion.  
  
  
"What you saw between Relena and I was a mistake. She wanted to..."  
  
  
Miaka stopped him when she held a finger to his lips.  
  
  
"You don't have to explain anything. Why should you explain to me about kissing your girlfriend? I was just...over reacting."  
  
  
  
Miaka began to walk away while Heero grabbed her wrist.  
  
  
"No that's it! You misunderstood!"  
  
  
Miaka wrenched her hand away from Heero.  
  
  
"Why should it matter? Now if you excuse me, I have to go dry off."  
  
  
Heero watched as she slowly climbed out of the pool.   
  
  
  
"Hey Nikki!"  
  
  
  
Miaka turned to see Duo running towards her. He stopped in front of her and blushed.  
  
  
"Um...er.....eh.....would.....um......uh........."  
  
  
Nikki cocked her head to one side.  
  
  
"Spit it out Duo."  
  
  
  
"Will you go out with me tomorrow?"  
  
  
Miaka was shocked. No one had actually asked her out before. Not that she wasn't pretty, just that she stopped them before they could try. She turned to see the shocked and angry expression on Heero's face. She sneered at him. Relena took her cue and swam to Heero. She hugged his around the waist and tried to kiss him.  
  
  
Seeing this hurt Miaka badly. With a seductive smile, she turned to Duo.  
  
  
"Sure, once this black eye of mine goes down, we'll party."  
  
  
Ignoring the looks she was getting and the grin on Duo's face, she walked away. IF she hadn't, she would have seen the look of pure murder on Heero's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The plot thickens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Er...sorry. It's just that I was talking to Jade Yuy Maxwell the other day about this fic. She was giving me some, rather...um...shall we say say........ INTERESTING suggestions. With my evil mind, combined with hers, you end up with an interesting story. Stay tuned folks! This story will just get better and better. And if I get a lot of reviews, I just might get the Gundam boys in the author's notes! In their boxers too! But please review! And thanks to those who have! I'm getting more reviews than I thought I'd get! Au revior! Adios! Byz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	10. Party Party Party!

~*~*~ Destiny's Daughter ~*~*~  
By: Rage Barton  
  
  
  
I see you all are here. It is simply delightful that you came! Perhaps you should sit down and have a spot of tea with me on this glorious fall evening! I am simply bursting with joy that you've decided to read my fanfiction.  
  
  
Oh heck, I need to stop watching Mr. Roger's Neighborhood. Anywayz, enjoy the fic. And I don't own Gundam. And I'm too tired to think of anything crazy for the author's note so buh-bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Destiny's Daughter: Part 10  
  
  
Heero sighed as he walked along the beach. The sun was slowly rising in the horizon, casting blue, yellow, purple, orange and red rays onto the deep blue waters of the ocean. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but once again failed. All he's been thinking about is Miaka. How she turned away from him, the hurt look in her eyes when Relena kissed him, how hot she looked in her bathing suit, and the seductive smile she threw at Duo when she accepted his offer for a date. He shook his head again.  
  
  
"Why do you make me feel this way?"  
  
  
The only answer was the waves crashing against the beach. He knew he felt something for her, but, is it just a simple crush, or is it something deeper? And the problem with Relena, at some part of his heart, he still loved Relena. But the two of them weren't meant to be, or at least he thought. Should he try it with Relena one more time?   
  
  
"But I broke up with her damn it. I can't go back to her!"  
  
  
Heero closed his eyes as the image of Miaka accepting Duo's date flashed through his mind. Then triumphant look that she later flashed him.  
  
  
"Why are you playing games with me too?"  
  
  
He ran his hand through his unruly hair. 'Fine,' he thought as his lips turned into a smirk. 'I'll play her game. And I WILL win.'  
  
  
He turned and walked away from the beach, with one goal in mind.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nikki walked down the stairs as she yawned. Her bruise and black eye had gone down and she was now back to normal. As the door swung open, smiles and 'Good mornings' greeted her. In the past couple of days, she had gotten everyone to like her. Who would resist? She was tough and rough, well trained in martial arts and other arts of combat, she could be sweet and kind.   
  
She was a joker with Duo and they made fun of Wufei all the time. She trained with Wufei and Zechs as well as spared with them. She would enjoy a nice chess game or a quiet evening curled up with a book with Trowa. And, she would play chess or simply talk to Quatre. She began to feel at home. Noin was nice as can be. Milliardo was warming up to her, as was Wufei. The only people that she was avoiding were Relena and Heero.  
  
  
Relena was understandable; Nikki had given her a black eye well as several cut and bruises. Then again, Relena was a total biotch.  
  
  
As for Heero, she just didn't know. Allowing herself to let out a small sigh while sitting down next to Trowa and Quatre, she let her mind wonder to Heero. A subject that she usually pondered about. That whole catching him kiss thing total threw off their balance and friendship.  
  
'You're an idiot!' She thought as she groaned. 'So much for being happy for him! I though I was gonna stand by and let him be happy.'  
  
  
Staring absentmindedly at her cereal, she decided that she was going to be normal with Heero again. She was proud of herself as she smiled. She was the great Nikki, sweet but rough around the edges. And of course, a great friend, and even better lover but......she didn't know whether or not that was true........yet.  
  
  
  
The door opening pulled her out of her thoughts. She watched as Heero casually walked in, looking great in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She let herself smile at him as he passed. Heero looked at her for a minute before letting out a small smile. However her smile became tight as she watch Heero walk up to Relena. Without saying a word, he bent down and kissed her. Relena was shocked but soon recovered and kissed him back.  
  
  
Without thinking, she stood up and excused herself from the room. Heero pulled away and smiled at her retreating form. Oh yeah, he was sure going to win.  
  
  
Relena watched with a smile on her lips as Nikki walked out of the kitchen. Her eyes took that unnerving blue as she smiled triumphantly. Oh yes, she thought as she savored the sweet taste of everlasting victory, she won.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once she reached her room, Nikki slowly walked towards her bed. She collapsed as a single tear fell from her sad brown eyes. She thought she could trust Heero and be his friend. But maybe she was wrong. Because the second that he kissed her again, after he saw how much it hurt her the first time, she felt her heart shatter. It was like becoming hurt and emotionless all over again. She watched as the sun slowly made it's way for the sky. He was another one, like the rest. Another one who had hurt her badly after she trusted him.   
  
  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
Duo watched as Miaka went out the door. HE was puzzled to why she had left. Just because Heero kissed Relena? It was perfectly normal for them. It happened all the time. Then it hit Duo. Miaka liked Heero. Duo slapped himself because of his stupidity.   
  
  
Duo quickly walked out the kitchen and headed for Miaka's room. He stopped outside her room when he heard the sound of sobbing. HE frowned and then gently knocked on the door.   
  
  
"Co-come in."  
  
  
Duo slowly opened the door. He watched as Miaka quickly wiped away the tears on her face. Duo smiled as he looked at the sweet angel in front of him, HIS sweet angel.   
  
Her eyes were slightly puffy and red. Her cheeks were stained with tears. The sunlight poured in from her huge window, casting soft glows onto her. Her tears glittered as they continued to fall. Her head was resting on her knees as she hugged her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.   
  
  
Duo slowly walked towards Miaka as a smile lit his face. He stopped in front of her bed and kneeled before her. He slowly reached his left hand to her face, and gently wiped the tears away. He then cupped her face with his right hand. To his surprise, Miaka gently nuzzled against his hand. Duo smiled and then sat down next to her. He slowly wrapped his arms around the crying girl and with his left hand pressed her face to his chest. He sighed as the girl sobbed into his shirt. After she quieted down, he lifted her face to look at him.  
  
  
  
Her eyes glittered with sadness and surprise. He slowly lowered his face to place a light feather kiss on her forehead. As he drew away, Miaka looked up at him with joy and surprise.  
  
  
  
"So, feel like going dancing tonight angel?"  
  
  
Miaka hesitated before nodding. Duo beamed at her. Unable to resist his contagious smile, Miaka felt her lips quirk up slightly. Duo got off the bed and looked at her. He cocked an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
  
"I want you to be in something drop dead gorgeous. You really need to show off that beautiful figure of yours. Heero and the others have decided to come. I want them all to be drowning oceans!"  
  
  
Giving Miaka a quick peck on the cheek and a great bug smile, Duo walked out of the room.  
  
  
Miaka slowly got off from her bed and got onto the small balcony. She leaned against the banister and took a deep breath. Duo was right, she did need to have some fun. And tonight, she'll forget anything and everything about Heero. Heero and Relena were a couple; she just had to face the basic facts.   
  
  
Feeling better than she had in a long time, she crawled back into her room, looking for that perfect drop-dead outfit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Duo walked out Miaka's room, his trademark grin was on his face. As he closed the door, his fist punched the air as he jumped up and down. This was going to be a very interesting night, he thought as he walked into the kitchen. Wufei was headed for the last apple on the table. Finding the perfect chance to annoy Wufei, Duo casually grabbed the apple off the table.  
  
  
"MAXWELL YOU BAKA THAT WAS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Duo looked at Wufei and tried to act innocent.   
  
  
"Oh I'm SO sorry Wufei. Here you go."  
  
  
While walking over to Wufei to give the apple to him. Duo pretended to cough, thus slobbering all over the apple. He smiled as he placed the drooled on apple into Wufei's open hand. Duo watched with glee as Wufei's right eye began to twitch. Taking it as a sign for his grand exit, Duo whistled as he walked into the living room. Counting backward starting at three seconds, Duo reached zero as a piercing scream filled the peaceful mansion.  
  
  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE YOU DISHONORABLE WEAKLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Duo faked an innocent look and smiled casually at Wufei as he stormed into the living room. Wufei slowly reached for his katana when Noin came into the room.  
  
  
  
"WUFEI! You know better than to have a weapon inside the house!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
"Bu-but, Noin, it's not my fault!"  
  
  
Noin glared at Wufei while Wufei slowly back up to the wall. Noin quickly stopped in front of Wufei and grabbed the katana from his hand. Wufei stuttered as he tried to explain to Noin what was going on. Noin on ignored him and walked away with his trusty katana.  
  
  
Wufei glared at Duo as Duo laughed on the floor, holding his aching stomach. Wufei smirked as he threw Duo over his shoulder. Wufei laughed as Duo struggled in vain.  
  
  
"Come on Wu-man! I'm sorry! Let go!"  
  
  
Wufei said nothing as he approached his destination. Duo struggled to see what Wufei was doing. Wufei smiled.  
  
  
"This will teach you never to mess with the Solitary Dragon."  
  
  
  
Duo let out a scream as Wufei threw him over his shoulder and landed with a,  
  
  
SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Duo looked up to see Wufei laughing. Duo looked at the pool that he was in. His orderly braid was wet out of control. Wufei smiled and slowly walked away, enjoying the curses that Duo was throwing at him.  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo frowned as he waited for Miaka patiently downstairs. Quatre, Heero, Relena, Trowa, Wufei, Noin, Zechs and himself were all waiting. They were waiting for Miaka, so they could go to the club. Duo inspected his baggy black parachutes, black boots, and black puffy vest. He looked over at everyone else.   
  
  
Trowa looked good in his gray tank top, white parachutes, and light gray boots. Quatre dressed in a white tank top, white open dress shirt, white cargo pants, and white shoes looked innocent and sweet. But like everyone else, they all knew Quatre really also wild. Duo casually looked at Wufei, who was muttering curses in his baggy light blue ripped jeans, dark blue tank top, and a light black jacket.  
  
  
"Heero you look good!"  
  
  
Duo watched as Relena snuggled closer to Heero on the couch. He had to admit Heero did look good. Dressed in a camouflage muscle tee, baggy dark silver jeans and black combat boots. Duo threw a glance at Relena. Relena was wearing a tight black shirt, with gray snake skin pants, and black boots. Relena looked good, real good.  
  
  
Noin giggled. Duo watched as the two lover birds continued to kiss. Zechs was wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and a ling gray trench coat. Noin was wearing high-heeled boots, black jean capris, and pink tank top.   
  
  
Duo sighed as he awaited the arrival of his date. All of a sudden, they heard footsteps on the stairs. Duo turned around as his breath caught in his throat. Everyone was shocked as well. Miaka had put her hair up in a semi-bun at the back of her head. Wisps of her bangs were left down as they came down around her face and framed it. She had dyed those two wisps of hair a light chestnut as well as highlights in her hair, matching Duo's hair color. Looking drop dead gorgeous, she had on a plain black leather corset, that showed off her incredible figure. She had almost no makeup, just some blush, red lip gross that made you focus in on her full, red lips, and a tiny bit of dark blue eye shadow. Duo then focused in on her TIGHT leather pants that flared out at the end. It showed of her long and slender legs and looked as if they were painted on. Finishing the outfit, she wore one-inch heel leather boots.   
  
  
"Damn girl."  
  
  
Duo slowly walked towards her, think of how the outfit made her look sexy, dangerous, untouchable, a craving and yet innocent at the same time. Her brown eyes glowed as the light shined down on her. She lifted her right hand to reveal a small black leather jacket. Putting it on, Duo realized that like everything else, it hugged her great figure very well. To say the truth, Duo was having a hard time not drooling.  
  
  
Duo walked up to her and offered her his arm. She smiled as she took it. Duo kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
  
"You look....wow...."  
  
  
Miaka smiled as the two walked down the stairs. Duo smiled as he looked at Heero, who was drooling over himself.  
  
  
'Tonight is going to be fun.'  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
Another chapter finished! It's going to be fun to write the next chapter. Well, I gotta go so, see ya! And REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	11. Clubbing time!

~*~ Destiny's Daughter ~*~

By: Rage Barton

Hello. We all witnessed a great tragedy on September 11, 2001. Terrorist attacks have destroyed the World Trade Center as well as part of the Pentagon as you all just know. The number of deaths for the WTC is still unknown, but we do know that there were more than 10, 000 people. Among them are fathers, mothers, uncles, aunts, and other relatives. And yet no one can do anything, as they watch an innocent seventh grader sob over the death of one of her parents. All we can do is give our condolences and prayers. Please while you read this have a moment of silence, just to think of your loved ones, how to enjoy life, and most of all, offer your prayers to those who have lost someone on that terrible day. Thank you.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Duo ran to the other side of the car and opened the door for Nikki. She smiled as she stepped out. Taking another look at Duo's black sleek Eclipse, she noted the word, "Shinigami" printed on the hood. She shook her head and waited for the others to get here as well. Trowa soon arrived on his dark blue motorcycle. Taking off his dark blue helmet, he nodded at Duo and Nikki.

Screeching tires were heard as Wufei pulled in on his black motorcycle and parked next to Trowa. Quatre arrived a second later in his silver BMW. Noin and Zechs came afterwards in their black Benz. They all waited for Heero and Relena. Nikki leaned into Duo's chest as everyone stood impatiently waiting for their arrival. Heero and Relena had left half an hour after the others, saying that they'll _catch_ up.

They heard the loud roar of a powerful motor as they watched a tiny dot appear in the horizon.

"Heero always makes an entrance man!"

In seconds they could see a Harley motorcycle appear. They felt their jaws drop as the motorcycle stopped in front of them. Relena, got off, now wearing a very very short and VERY tight black leather miniskirt and a tight black leather tube-top. Her outfit was finished with a small, tight black jacket and knee high black boots.

Heero smirked as he got off his beloved bike. His hair now had jet-black highlights in them. He had changed into a pair of baggy leather pants, black boots, and a black leather vest with nothing else.

"Sorry guys, Relena insisted we changed into something else. Although I'm not quite loving the new outfits..."

Everyone smirked as the Perfect Soldier blushed. HE was obviously uncomfortable with the little arrangement.

"What are we doing out here?! Let's go PAR-TAY!"

Everyone watched as Duo ran into the club, or more preciously the black club door. Heero groaned as he walked over and picked Duo up from the floor.

"Baka, remember? Buildings have doors."

"They do daddy?"

"Yes foolish grass hopper."

Everyone laughed as Heero smiled and supported Duo into the club. Nikki smirked as she watched Duo hang on to Heero while Heero dragged him into the club.

Inside the music was blasting and the air hot and sticky. People were sitting by the bar, dancing on the floor, and making out in the booths. 

"HEY DUO!"

Everyone turned around as a man with long blond hair and mischievous brown eyes ran over and high fived Duo.

"Duo you brought the WHOLE gang! And whao mama! Who is this lovely angel?"

"Derek, that's Nikki, don't mess with her. And the club is booming tonight!"

Derek laughed and led them over to an empty booth. Every0one sat down as Derek brought over some drinks. 

"Hey guys, we're hitting the dance floor. See ya."

Trowa and Quatre walked off in the direction of two women, more precisely Catherine and Dorothy. Wufei caught sight of Sally and excused himself as well. Duo, Heero, Relena and Nikki sat in the booth, a very uncomfortable silence settled in. Duo caught Nikki's hand.

"Let's go Nikki!"

Duo dragged Nikki to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed a hand on the back of his head and another one at his waist. Nikki's hips pushed against Duo as Duo pushed her body into his hard chest. They were the perfect vision of dirty dancing. Nikki grabbed onto Duo's braid as Duo smiled sinisterly. HE began to rub his thumb in circles on the small of her back, making her spine tingle with excitement.

Heero watched as the two continued to dance closer and closer. He felt himself growl, as the urge to kill his best friend became greater and greater. Shaking his head, he knew that he was the one to blame. HE never told Miaka that he... shaking his head he cleared his thoughts. HE didn't want to be the one playing these games, but things were beyond repair at this point. Heero threw a glance at Relena. It wasn't that he didn't care about her, it was just that Relena wasn't what he expected. Heero thought Relena would be the girl next door, but he had learned that she was nothing like that.

Heero looked at Relena. She was a beautiful woman. Sure she had made some mistakes, but he might as well give her another chance. He stood up and held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it. Heero led her out to the dance floor as another song came on, a slow one this time.

__

When I'm all alone at night  
I can hear the beating of your heart.

Heero looked at Miaka, whose head was on Duo's shoulders and had her eyes closed. Duo was holding her tightly, as if there was no tomorrow. Miaka's body seemed to relax, and a small smile touched her face.

  
_I should tell you  
And I might  
Before it tears me apart_

Heero allowed himself to sigh in his mind. He hated when music made it seem so easy to admit someone's feelings. But no one was like him; no one had their emotions buried away beneath training.

__

You're all I ever think about  
All I ever dream about  
Can you read my mind  
Can you read my mind.

Heero felt Relena's arms around his neck tighten. He allowed himself to smell her hair. He remembered how there used to be a buzz when he was with her, and smelling her hair would calm him. But he no longer felt that same comforting feeling. All he felt was a loneliness in his heart that used to be filled by Relena.

__

Don't wanna look at you  
I probably should go  
'Cause I wanna be with you  
More than you'll ever know.

Heero couldn't bear to look at Miaka any longer. He knew what he was missing, and what he was missing was gone. She was so close and yet so far away. HE could reach and touch her, but then she would just disappear. What he wouldn't give to hold her once again. To feel her silky hair between his fingers. What he wouldn't give just to see her smile at him. 

__

For a taste of you  
Object of my desire.

HE would go to the moon and back to make her happy. But there was no way of anything now. Heero felt his heart break as he saw Duo kissing the nape of her neck. There was nothing that he could give to compare.

  
_Baby you blow my mind  
You light my fire _

Want you  
Need you  
Can't live without you. 

Heero wrestled with his heart. HE had two choices, go on a limb once again and tell Miaka how he feels, or stick to the same old familiar solid ground and stay with Relena. But he had to tell Miaka how he felt soon; or else he would just die.

__

Is this the way I feel  
Or curiosity.

Heero had felt the same way when he loved Relena, but that one led him to nothing. Miaka wasn't like that; at least she wouldn't toy with him.

~Then what is she doing now Yuy?~

^I forced this to happen. You and your stupid logic, you drove her away.^

~Er...Yuy, I don't know if you noticed but I am YOU.~

^Just the side that never lets me be happy.^

~There is no happiness for a soldier.~

^Just this once, I would like to give her everything.^

~You can give her nothing.~

^No you're wrong, I can give my heart.^

~No Yuy, you can't.~

  
_All the things you do  
That bring out the lust in me  
The thought of me and you  
Drives me wild._

Could he give her his heart? IS there anything that he could offer her? All he knew was she brought out the side of him that only Relena could. But she wasn't Relena, Miaka didn't want lust. Miaka wanted love, compassion, and understanding. Could he give her that? Could he put away his lust and the over-mastering desire for her aside to be everything she wanted him to be?

  
_Come close to me  
Can you stay awhile._

Heero was surprised as Miaka suddenly lifted her head and looked at him. Their eyes met across the hot and crowded room. Heero was always amazed how her eyes seemed to find hers without any trouble. Heero watched as Miaka's eyes lightened slightly when she saw him. Offering one of her rare genuine smiles, Heero couldn't resist. He flashed her a real smile as Duo turned her away. Heero closed his eyes.

__

Want you  
Need you  
Can't live without you.

For Miaka, no Nikki, he would... go to the moon and back... give up his lust... and follow his heart.

*****************

Nikki was in the arms of Duo Maxwell, one of the most handsome and sweetest guys he had ever known. But it was wrong. Damn Heero Yuy. Damn her ice-cold heart. Damn Heero Yuy for MELTING her ice-cold heart. She was practically a lovesick puppy. No matter how badly he may treat her, she still wanted him. It is so annoying, to be in love, with a man, that keeps giving him mixed signals. 

Cursing Heero Yuy in her mind, she felt Duo slide his hand around her back. Here she was, with one of the sexiest people on the world that seems to worship the ground she walked on, and she was thinking about the guy that doesn't give a damn about her feelings. He was a insensitive, arrogant, unfeeling, cold, son of a bitch that looked like a freaking Greek god in that leather vest that showed off all his muscles, and made him look like the best looking guy in the entire world and that was making her turn into jelly.

Miaka looked up and made the mistake in making eye contact with him. Suddenly she had that same light headed feeling that was now all too familiar. She couldn't help but allow her eyes to light up when she saw the light look that Heero was giving her. She smiled at him, and to her happiness and surprise, Heero Yuy gave her a smile. Not the tiny ones that he threw at his friends sometimes, or the fake ones he had, but a real, big, genuine Heero Yuy smile. Just like when they were little.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Dr. J watched as his two little pets continued to match each other move by move. On one side, wearing the usual green tank top and spandex shorts was his boy, the future of the world. On the other side, looking like a death angel, wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with baggy black parachutes was the ultimate weapon. Dr. J knew that she was like nothing the world has ever seen, or will ever see. She was the secret weapon, the one behind the scenes. Heero Yuy, the boy, was just as good as her, but he would be the leader. No soldier would fear a girl such as Nikki, but a guy however, that was where Yuy was perfect. 

Yuy was an orphan, no family so nothing can be used against him. He was practically emotionless, so nothing could get a word out of him. He seemed slim and fragile, but he could beat the most trained soldier at this age, 12. 

He watched as Yuy threw a punch, but the girl easily blocked and retaliated with a set of roundhouse kicked that could take out the most trained martial artist. Heero Yuy threw a punch that could knock down a small wall, which barely stunned the girl. HE simply hugged the ground and tried to sweep his feet from under Yuy, but he dodged and reacted with a spinning back kick.

Dr. J observed these two carefully. They were the same, except for one detail they were perfect. The only people that could get out the buried emotions in them were each other. And that was a flaw. There must be nothing but hate, anger and pain. When he was through with them, they wouldn't even give about each other.

"That's enough my little warriors. Return to your quarters and I will call you when I have the plans."

HE watched as the girl simply walked away without a care in the world. The boy however hesitated for a split second before walking after her. Dr. J sighed, these hesitations, even milliseconds around cause them total failure to a mission.

He watched their disappearing backs. IT was time to destroy everything they had...

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Heero Yuy watched as the girl disappeared in front of him. He knew that she was mad, well, more like completely pissed off at him. He didn't have a clue what it was about, what the heck did he do this time? All he did was kick her with a spinning back kick. Heero hit himself in the head once he realized his stupidity. Miaka hated when he used that move, and now she was pissed at him. 

One thing he hated about his best friend was the girl could sure hold a grudge. Especially if you had been warned once already. He warned him once... twice... three times? 'Alright alright!' he screamed in his mind. 'More like one HUNDRED times.'

Heero Yuy sighed as he walked towards her room. There was now the fact that he had to apologize, that wasn't going to go well. He stopped when he smelled something. Sniffing his shirt, he coughed in disgust. He had been fighting the girl for 5 hours, and he stunk. If she wasn't made for doing something he wasn't supposed to do, she's been mad at him for stinking up her room.

Heero walked to his room and ran into the shower. Minutes later, he came out. His wet hair was dripping on the dark blue carpet, and he was wearing nothing but a towel. Drying himself, he began to dig in his closet for something to wear besides a green tank top and black spandex short. Fourteen green tank tops and 20 spandex shorts later, he found something to wear. 

Throwing on the clothes, he ran to Nikki's room to apologize.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Men are so DIFFICULT!' 

Storming down the hallway, Nikki could feel Heero behind her. Having her super nose, she smelled him a mile away. She knew the dumb dumb had figured out why she was pissed. Now, if he dares step foot in her room with that stench, he would kick him to kingdom Kong!

Opening the door to her room and slamming it shut behind her, she grabbed some new clothes and stormed into the bathroom.

"Stupid Yuy and his spinning back kick. He knows how much I HATE THAT MOVE! I CAN'T SEEM TO GET IT IN HIS THICK HEAD!"

Allowing the hot water to calm her down, she tried to think rationally. But being as hot temper, pig-headed, stubborn, and opinionated that she was, she was not able to relax. Cursing her temper, she allowed the hot water to relax her muscles. Heero Yuy was becoming quite the warrior. At the speed that he was improving, she wouldn't be able to defeat him if it came down to the bare ends. Just thinking of this caused a new flame of anger to erupt inside of her.

Heero might be her friend, but she was the soldier. She was destined to be greater than Heero Yuy is; she was destined to be the ultimate being of destruction. But then again Heero Yuy was to be the Perfect Soldier. No matter, she was the calm collected Nikki Michaelson, nothing could break her. 

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a fluffy blue towel, she walked out the door, allowing the hot steam to escape into her room. Nikki smelled a rose scent in the room, but ignored it since her room always smelled of flowers. She walked to her closet and opened the door.

"Wow, do you always just wear a towel after a shower?"

Nikki spun around since she knew that voice. Smiling impishly on her bed sat Heero Yuy, dressed in a white dress shirt, baggy dark blue cargo pants and yellow Timberland boots. He was the 12-year-old dream.

"HEERO YUY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING?!?!"

Heero smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"I came here to apologize... but I didn't know you were in the shower..."

Heero couldn't help but keep staring, even though he knew he shouldn't. She looked adorable in her slightly short fluffy blue towel. Her hair was dripping wet but fell smoothly to her shoulders. Her tanned slender legs and thin but lean tanned arms were clutching the towel around her body. He could see the creamy smooth skin of her shoulders. Her slightly tanned face was now tainted red with a blush and the indignity of her situation. Her dark brown eyes were burning with an inner fire that seemed to be able to shoot out balls of fire and promise a painful death to those who offended her, in this case Heero. But Heero Yuy, and Heero Yuy alone could see the embarrassment and the pain behind that glare that seemed so strong.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL LOOKING?!?!"

Nikki grabbed the closest thing to her, a book, and hurled it at Heero's head. Heero tried to turn away, but the book hit him solidly on the right side of his head. Clutching his head in pain, he yelled at the girl.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!?! IT HURTS!!!!!!!"

"AND YOU'RE STILL LOOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nikki hurled another book at Heero, which connected with Heero's left side of his head. Heero got the message and covered his eyes with his left hand. Nikki waved her arms for a second to make sure Heero couldn't see and then proceeded to dress. About a minute later, Heero lifted his ring finger and middle finger to allow him to peak. Miaka was putting on a dark red spaghetti strap tank top and had on a pair of dark blue jeans that flared at the end and a pair of dark blue sneakers. She turned around and glared at the peeping tom that was her best friend. Heero smiled nervously and got off the bed. 

Quite a sight those two made. On one side near the bed was the future of mankind, who was developing into a handsome teenager. His lean muscles adding to the mysterious aura that was his. He was an enigma, and always will be to everyone but the person standing in front of him. His young life has been filled with disappointments and suffering. What he is a nothing but a shell of the human being that once occupied the mask as a child. His innocence stripped and his soul battered, he was another result of war and hatred in the world. 

The person in front of him was a beautiful young girl. Her eyes seemed cold and lifeless but if one that cared looked close enough, you would see the windows to her soul. She was the secret weapon; the most destructive thing there is and ever will be. A legacy of hurt and pain has led her to become who she is. But behind the facade, was one wounded too many times, and if you cared enough for a nameless girl, you would see she is one of the most beautiful person there is, inside and out.

The two looked into each other's eyes for a long time, contemplating the person in front of them. Neither knew what had brought on this new way of looking at each other, but there seemed to be a new force drawing them together. Before it was the urge to have a friend in the lonely place they called their home, but now it was something more. 

The boy wished to protect the girl from any further pain or disappointment, to be her guardian angel. HE wanted to be the one to hold her while she cried at night. HE wanted to be the one she ran to for a hug, or a smile. He wanted to show her that she was beautiful and had so much to offer. He wanted to give her everything. He would go to the moon and back to see her smile, he could slay the most savage beast to see the sparkle that lit up her soul. He would give her the world, if that's what it took to rid her of the demons that plagued her. 

The girl had this desire to show the boy the life away from battle. She wished to show him that he was still a person, with a soul and a gentle heart. She wanted to make him see the real him, she wanted him to see what she saw all the time. She wanted him to be safe, from the harshness that they faced each day. She wanted him, to be happy.

"I'm sorry."

Nikki was startled for a minute. Why would he be sorry? HE didn't know what happened to her in the past. He didn't know about her past period. She knew she could read the shame and pain in her eyes, but he didn't know anything. Then it struck her that he was apologizing for the spinning back kick. Feeling relieved that he didn't know her secret, and disappointed that he couldn't help her with her past, she smiled weakly.

"It's okay. I forgive you..." ~for not knowing my secrets or caring...~

Shaking her head she cleared that thought from her mind. How would Heero know? And besides... her past was... hers... and... she couldn't bear to tell him.

Heero could see that Miaka was deep in thought.

'Probably about her past. Why doesn't she ever say anything about it? She knows I care, and I've told her. Isn't it fair that she tell me hers? I know the past isn't something to be taken lightly, but I'm her friend. I thought she would trust me enough.'

The two stood there still as statues as silence covered the room. They were both thinking about Miaka's past. Well, it was a very interesting and deep subject, kinda like the meaning of life, although those two can probably sum it up in one sentence, but then again they're not like the rest of us normal human beings or like me who can't seem to stick to one style of writing. Anyways where was I before I interrupted myself with my rambling bout the meaning of life. Oh yeah!

Miaka was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as she realized that Heero was speaking.

"Huh? Sorry?"

"I said, you wanna go somewhere today? I don't want to have dressed up for nothing."

Miaka wrinkled her nose. 

"Well at least your fashion sense has improved. Yup! I'm definitely a good influence on you."

Heero smiled. A real smile, without the mask or the fakeness of polite society. It was really Heero Yuy, out in the open, his eyes the windows to his soul. Miaka grinned back, not as the perfect killer, but a normal girl.

Heero grabbed Miaka's hand, and walked with her to the door. Dr. J knew what they were doing. Heero looked at Miaka as they walked out into the sunshine. The wind caressed them as if a caring mother would a baby. They both thought the same thing as they looked deep into each other's eyes and found all the reason to be who they were.

'Maybe there is something worth the pain in this world.'

Nikki found herself gasping as she let go of Duo. No way, there was no way that she could be remembering all of this right now. There was no way that she could handle it. 

"Nikki are you alright?"

Nikki looked at Duo and nodded while smiling weakly. She excused herself and quickly walked out. She needed air, fast. The stuffiness of the room was choking her.

Nikki walked outside expecting the peace, quiet and the comfort of the night. But one she stepped out, she saw the object of her troubles. Leaning on the railing of the back door, looking great as usual, was the one and only... Heero Yuy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey, I'm back at this fic and kicking! How do you guys like it. I know it's been a while. But I needed the power of a new CD burner to restart writing my baby story. Well, please review. Thanx!

PS Song is Brian McKnight's Can You Read My Mind


	12. Tragedy Once Again

~*~*~ Destiny's Daughter 12 ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Er... I don't own anything. Except maybe Miaka, but then again she's her own person. But she is in MY story. So do I own her?!?! If I do... then it'll be GUN!!!! I mean... FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Miaka let out a mental groan as she saw the back of Heero Yuy. She turned around, ready to step back into the club, even though she felt she was going to melt in there or die of suffocation.

"Come on I don't have you running scared do I Goddess of the Battlefield?"

Miaka turned around. Heero's back was still to her, but she could see that it was tenser than before.

"What makes you say that?"

"You were about to walk back in, although I know you wanted to get away from it."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you too well... but things have changed."

Nikki nodded as she walked next to him. Leaning on the railing she closed her eyes, she allowed the wind to caress her face, cooling her down. She opened her eyes when she felt a slight movement next to her. She opened her eyes and looked at Heero's face as he sat on the railing.

"Things have changed haven't they?"

Nikki looked at Heero before looking away. They both knew the truth.

"What made things change? It... it... it couldn't possibility of been that... that kiss...right?"

Nikki turned to face him and watched as Heero shook his head to avoid the obvious answer.

"I... how can it just... I..."

Heero couldn't get it out. He'd been thinking about this chance all night and he was blubbering like a fool. The best train soldier was scared of telling his best friend how he felt. 'Why does this have to be so hard. I know what I feel, I think, now why can't I say it?!'

"So how are you liking the night club Miaka?"

Nikki was clearly disappointed as she smiled weakly.

"It's great. You guys really do have fun."

"How do you like Duo?"

Heero mentally hit himself. The question just... came out. Oh lord what the heck was he going to do with himself?! That was so... but he had to know. No matter if she liked it or not, he would be fine with it. Besides, he was sure that he could control himself if Miaka liked Duo... Duo better pray every night for the rest of his life if Miaka does like him.

"Duo's... not my type of guy. He's nice and I love him, but as a brother. He's too carefree, he can't understand what I've been through."

"He's been through more than you think."

"I know that. Each pilot has their own history. I'm sure he's been through s lot. But he's too carefree and happy for me to stain him. He's- he's... he's too... too..."

"...innocent."

Miaka looked at Heero as he finished her sentence. This happened sometimes, when they would know what was on the other's mind. But lately it's been so... undefined. The clear line between them has been...

"Blurred."

She looked at him as he looked at her.

"The line's been blurred. We don't know what's what any more. But... it's not necessarily a bad thing right? Blurred lines always leads to new levels and deeper meanings."

Miaka looked away. She couldn't face his optimism.

"Sometimes when lines are blurred, things spin out of control and the while general air of things is wacked up. Sometimes things never return to the way they once were."

HE moved closer to her. If she moved an inch closer, they would have been touching.

"Sometimes it's better when things aren't the same. They lead to new place, new ground, new discoveries."

"But what have we found on this new plateau?! Empty promises and meaningless masks. Heero we're keeping masks from each other! Each other!!!!!!!! We're the ones who never let anything stand in the way! Now we can't EVEN TELL EACH OTHER WHAT WE'RE THINKING!"

Miaka spun around and charged into the club. Heero stood there motionless. So that's what she's been thinking. He wouldn't blame her. Everything was wrong, and it was all his fault. If only he could tell her how he felt. If she only knew...

Heero looked up and walked inside. He had an idea... and it just might get Miaka to talk to him again.

^^^^^^^^^^^

Miaka watched as Heero continued to round up the Gundam boys. She knew he had something up his sleeve, Heero Yuy was never without a plan. Walking up to the stage, he grabbed the microphone and the crowd silenced. Miaka was impressed how his presence silenced the group.

"Hey guys! It's us, The Indestructibles!"

The crowd began to cheer. There was obviously something that Miaka was missing.

"We haven't played for a while. So please excuse us if we sound really bad."

A gentle and soothing music flowed through the huge room. Miaka leaned on the back wall; not knowing what Heero Yuy was pulling here. She was surprised when he began to sing.

"If she only knew   
What I knew but couldn't say   
If she could just see   
The part of me that I hid away (oh yeah)   
If I could just hold her in my arms again   
And just say I love you   
But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay   
If she only knew."

Heero stared directly into Miaka's eyes. For some reason, he could always seem to find that. Miaka couldn't help but allow the confusion to shine in her eyes. What was he trying to say?

  
  
"If she could just feel 

What I feel here in my heart   
She'd know it was real   
Pure and true right from the start   
But I'm just a man who didn't understand   
What she was going through   
But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay   
If she only knew."

Miaka shook her head. No, he was not talking about her. He mind clearly rang out that it was for Relena, but her heart refused to believe it. Her heart knew it was for her.

  
  
"And how, how did I let her get away   
Cause love, love is so easy to feel   
But the hardest thing to say."

Miaka's eyes widened. This was the moment she had been waiting for. And now it was coming true. But her logic and mind was saying no. Her traitorous heart was screaming that Heero was another person playing her. The rest of the boys joined in. 

  
"If she could just see   
What I see when I close my eyes   
All that I dream   
Surely she would realize   
But like a fool I waited much too long   
To let her know the truth   
She's gone away, maybe she'd stay   
If she only knew." 

'Damn you Yuy! What are you trying to say? Can't you just come up to me and tell me? I need to hear it from you, not some song. I need to make sure. I need to know that you truly feel this way. I need to know that it's real. I need to know you're not playing me like everyone else!'

  
"Tell me, tell me how   
How did I let her get away (Tell me)   
Cause I guess that love   
Love is so easy to feel   
But the hardest thing to say."

Miaka felt it in her heart. She knew this was real. God please let this be real. This would be the last time her battered heart can stand another attack. God please say he's singing for her. God please say that he loved her. God, please grant her this one wish.

  
  
"If she only knew   
What I knew but could not say   
If she could just see   
The part of me that I hide away   
If I could just hold her in my arms again   
And just say I love you   
She's gone away, maybe she'd stay   
If she only knew, if she only knew."

The crowd burst into applause as Miaka's cheek was graced by the rare presence of a tear. As she began to walk towards the stage, Relena suddenly jumped onto Heero.

"Heero thank you! I love you too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Miaka froze as Relena kissed Heero. The world around her shattered. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces. There was nothing left, just nothing in her. Her soul couldn't take it anymore. Why did he have to play her too? Why did he have to be like the others? Why did he have to lie? Why did she have to love him?!?!

Running out of the club, she felt her tears fall one by one. She'd thought there were no more tears to cry sine she'd cried so many times. Her tears blinded her as she jumped into Duo's car and sped away. The fool left his keys in the ignition. Driving as fast as she could, she tried to think. Her tears were blinding her but she just went faster and faster. Why did he have to be like that? 

"I thought you were different! I let you in! Why do you do this to me?!"

Not caring that the speed limit ion the highway was 70, Nikki went above 130 mph. Her tears blinded her as her head swam with the confusion and the feeling of betray. 'I might as well crash.' She thought as she smiled bitterly. 'Maybe then Heero will notice that I'm alive... er... well, dead?'

Shaking her head she tried to clear her mind. No, she was a soldier, the PERFECT Soldier. That would be taking the coward's way out. And she, was NO coward. She'll just deal with Yuy later. Arriving at the Peacecraft mansion in a mere 20 minutes, she calmly stepped out of the car. Grabbing her jacket, she slowly walked to the door.

She rang the doorbell and waited for a servant to open the door. After a while of waiting, a maid opened the door. She was shocked to see Nikki at 12 at night.

"Home so early Ms. Nikki?"

Nikki nodded with nothing in her eyes. The maid knew something was wrong as she stepped back. Nikki pushed opened the door and stepped inside. The house was dark since Noin and Milliardo were at Brussels for a conference. The others were still at the club. 

As Nikki walked upstairs, she wondered if anyone noticed that she wasn't there. 

Duo looked around for Nikki. He saw her before Relena had jumped into Heero's arms. The idiot just stood there stunned. He knew it hurt Nikki, badly to see Relena jumping into Heero's arms. Duo can feel that Heero liked Nikki. But the guy was too thick!

Duo turned around and saw that Heero was looking for Nikki too. They were through the crowd in search of her. Then a thought struck Duo. She must have gone back! And... where were his keys? Searching his pockets frantically, he gulped as he remembered they were in the car. Cursing out loud he ran to Quatre.

"Quatre I need your keys!!!!!"

"Why?!"

"Nikki just drove my car away!"

Quatre nodded since he could feel Nikki's feelings as well as Heero's. He knew what was going on and wished he could help them. HE handed over his keys to Duo, although slightly unwillingly.

Duo grabbed the keys and ran out the door. Jamming the keys into the ignition and sped off.

"Please be alright Nikki."

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Heero watched as Duo sped out the door. He shook his head since he knew Duo would get to Nikki first. He had ultimately lost his chance. His foolishness and the unexpected ruined his chance with her. He had enough chances, now it was time to realize that it was over. It was over before it got a chance to start.

~IS that the way of a soldier?~

^It is because of the soldier, that everything has gone wrong.^

~Yuy, ever thought of explaining things to her?~

^Maybe there is a chance?^

~As long as you still love her and you are alive, there will always be a chance.~

^When did you agree with me?^

~Since you really love her. And I realized that... the war is over. That's it.~

Heero shook his head. His mind was right. The war was over. So he has to let go. Walking out the door, he realized that everyone was ready to leave. They were all waiting outside for him, scowling at him. Shaking his head he got on his bike. Relena was going home with the other girls. HE saw that Quatre was riding with Trowa. Knowing that Duo took Quatre's car, Heero shook his head.

He started his engine and sped off. The others followed. IT was around 1 in the morning and Heero's head was swimming. His head was filled with thoughts and he didn't realize that they were there.

(AN: Quick ride ain't it folks?)

The house was still dark. Quatre's car was on the lawn with er... a broken window. Quatre scrambled to his car as everyone else got inside. Heero walked in and headed for the second floor. Walking to Miaka's room, he found someone outside the door, leaning against the wall with cold and accusing eyes. But they were not the eyes of Nikki Michaelson. It was the cold violet eyes of Duo Maxwell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Soldier Boy vs. Shinigami. Who would have seen this one coming? And guess what? Miaka didn't get into a car crash!

Jade: I'm so proud of you!

Rage: Thanx. Now Jade, do you're thing.

*Jade pulls out scythe*

Jade: Review or else!

PS Song is 98 Degree's If She Only Knew


End file.
